DRAGON TALES THE FIRST MOVIE: COCOON OF DESTRUCTION
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: Emmy, Max And His Dragon Pal travel with Ash, Pikachu and their friends. During their reuniting they meet Diancie who is searching for the legendary Pokemon of Life name "Xerneas" and they decided to help her out to go on a quest to see Xerneas.
1. PROLOGUE: The Heart Diamond Dies

**HERE IS THE FIRST MOVIE WHERE DIANCIE ATTEMPTS TO CREATE A HEARTS DIAMOND, BUT FAIL, THEN DACE WILL EXPLAIN WHERE TO FIND XERNEAS IN _DRAGON TALES THE FIRST MOVIE: DIANCIE AND THE COCOON OF DESTRUCTION_**

* * *

( ** _OPENING CREDITS, INSIDE THE DOMAIN, THERE WAS SEVERAL CARBINK, AND DIANCIE PLAYS_** )

(MERRICK) PLEASE WAIT FOR US, PRINCESS DIANCIE!

( ** _DIANCIE KEEPS CHASING FROM CARBINK SERVANTS, DIABCIE JUMPS OVER AND SUCCESS, CARBINK SERVANTS JUMPED OVER, AND SUCCEED, MERRICK ALMOST FALLS AND WAS SAVED_** )

(MERRICK) PRINCESS DIANCIE! IT'S TIME! PRINCESS!

(DIANCIE) [GIGGLES] HIDE-AND-SEEK IS FUN!

( ** _SUDDENLY MANY CARBINK APPEARED AND STARTS CHATTERING_** )

(DIANCIE) Shh, NO! NOT RIGHT NOW...

(MERRICK) PRINCESS DIANCIE!

(DIANCIE) [GIGGLES] YOU FOUND ME...

(MERRICK) I'M NOT PLAYING, PRINCESS. IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR YOU TO...

( ** _MERRICK ACCIDENTALLY TIP OVER CRYSTAL QUARTZ, AND FALLING ON TOP OF MERRICK, BORT AND ALLOTROPE_** )

(DIANCIE) [GASPS] MERRICK! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!

( _ **MERRICK, BORT AND ALLOTROPE BREAKS FREE FROM THE CRYSTAL QUARTZ**_ )

(MERRICK) [STARTS SHAKING] I'M FINE THANK YOU VERY MUSH. [CRYSTAL QUARTZ LANDS ON MERRICK'S HEAD]

(DIANCIE) [GIGGLES]

(MERRICK) [THROWS A CRYSTAL QUARTZ] THIS IS NO TIME FOR GIGGLING!

(SEVERAL CARBINK) [LAUGHTER]

(DACE) PRINCESS!

( _ **SUDDENLY SEVERAL CARBINK WALKS BACK AND ELDER CARBINK NAMED DACE HAS ARRIVED**_ )

(MERRICK) ELDER!

(DIANCIE) DACE...

(DACE) NOW, PRINCESS DIANCIE, YOU HAVE AN IMPORTANT DUTY TO PERFORM, YOU MUST NOT FORGET THAT!

(DIANCIE) I WON'T FORGET THAT, DACE.

( _ **THE CARBINKS, AND DIANCIE ARRIVE AT THE SCENE TO SEE THE HEART DIAMOND**_ )

(DACE) THE HEART OF DIAMOND... FOR COUNTLESS YEARS, IT HAS PROVIDED US GREAT ENERGY AND TRANQUILITY, BUT SADLY, TIME HAS TAKEN ITS TOO ON IT, I KNOW THAT SOMEDAY THE DIAMOND WILL DIE OUT, AND LOSE ITS SUSTAINING SHIMMER.

(DIANCIE) BUT LOOK HOW BEAUTIFULLY IT'S SPARKLING NOW... WORRYING TOO MUCH WILL MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR LUSTER.

(DACE) PLEASE TAKE WHAT I'M SAYING SERIOUSLY!

(DIANCIE) OKIE-DOKIE!

(DACE) A SIMPLE YES WILL SUFFICE!

(DIANCIE) UH YES!

(DACE) THE SAD TRUTH IS IF THE HEART DIAMOND WERE EVER TO BE LOST, OUR DOMAIN WOULD BE FINISHED!

(DIANCIE) YOU'RE EXAGGERATING...

(DACE) I AM NOT EXAGGERATING! CREATING A NEW HEART DIAMOND IS A TASK THAT ONLY YOU CAN DO, PRINCESS DIANCIE BEFORE ANY MORE TIME IS WASTED, I WANT YOU TO DEMONSTRATE YOUR POWER!

(DIANCIE) OKAY, I'LL DO IT. I MEAN I'LL... BUT DON'T THINK I CAN.

(DACE) PRINCESS!

(DIANCIE) OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TRY...

( _ **AS DIANCIE IS USING HER NEW DIAMOND TO CREATE, MERRICK IS PLEASED**_ )

(DACE) YES, KEEP GOING...

( _ **AS DIANCIE TRY TO CREATING A NEW HEART DIAMOND EVER FASTER, SHE WAS STRUGGLING, THE DIAMONDS FAIL TO CREATE A NEW DIAMOND AND DISAPPEARS, DACE WAS DISMAYED SO TO MERRICK, DIANCIE GIVE UP**_ )

(DACE) [SIGHS]

(DIANCIE) I TOLD YOU. I JUST CAN'T DO IT, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE A REAL DIAMOND...

(MERRICK) PRINCESS, YOU WILL ONE DAY! AFTER ALL, IT'S WHAT YOU'RE HERE FOR!

(DIANCIE) I THANK YOU FOR RAISING ME EVER SINCE I WAS VERY YOUNG... BUT I'M AFRAID I...

(DACE) XERNEAS... YOU MUST GO SEE IT!

(DIANCIE) XERNEAS? WHO'S XERNEAS?

(DACE) THAT'S RIGHT. LONG AGO, WHEN I WAS JOURNEYING, THERE WAS A TERRIBLE CATASTROPHE. THIS CATACLYSMIC EVENT OCCURRED IN A PLACE CALLED THE ALLEARTH FOREST...

( _ **FLASHBACK PLAYS WITH YOUNG DACE, WHO WAS TREMBLING WITH FEAR, MANY WILD POKEMON WAS RUNNING FROM THE DESTRUCTION SMOKE, A BLACK TORNADO APPEARS TURNING THE WHOLE FOREST INTO STONE, DACE AND THE OTHER WILD POKEMON BEGAN TO SHIVER IN FEAR, SEEING THE DESTRUCTION SMOKE GETTING CLOSER**_ )

(DACE) MY LIFE FORCE IS BEING DRAINED. I'M FINISHED!

( _ **AS THE DESTRUCTION SMOKE GETS CLOSER, SUDDENLY XERNEAS ARRIVES, AND USES FAIRY AURA, DACE OPENS HIS EYES, SEEING**_ _ ** _ **XERNEAS USING FAIRY AURA, PROTECTING FROM THE**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ **DESTRUCTION SMOKE,**_**_ DACE COLLAPSES INTO THE GROUND AND DIES, HOWEVER XERNEAS USES FAIRY AURA TO REVIVE DACE**_)

(DACE) WHAT? THAT'S... FAIRY AURA!

( _ **DACE SEES XERNEAS, WHO STANDS AT THE WILD POKEMON, SEEING WHOLE FOREST WAS DESTROYED**_ )

(DACE) [VOICEOVER] IT'S BECAUSE OF XERNEAS THAT I AM HERE TODAY.

( _ **FLASHBACK ENDS, WHEN SEVERAL CARBINK PLAYING, WHILE DIANCIE, AND CARBINK SERVANTS WALKING**_ )

(DIANCIE) SO IF I MEET XERNEAS AND ITS FAIRY AURA WASHES OVER ME, THEN I'LL DISCOVER MY TRUE POWER AND BE ABLE TO ACTUALLY MAKE A HEART DIAMOND?

(DACE) YOU WILL! YOU HAVE TO TRUST FAIRY AURA!

( _ **AS DIANCE SEES THE WHOLE DOMAIN WITH CARBINK PLAYING QUARTZ, SHE MADE A DETERMINATION**_ )

(DIANCIE) I'LL DO IT. I'LL GO! ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THE OUTER WORLD ANYWAY.

(DACE) YOU MUST TAKE ALL OF THIS MORE SERIOUSLY!

(DIANCIE) OKIE-DOKIE!

(DACE) WHAT WILL SUFFICE?!

(DIANCIE) A SIMPLE YES. YES!

( _ **LATER WE CUT THE SCENE TO INSIDE A CAVE TO OUTSIDE A CAVE TO SEE FALLING LEAVES, DIANCIE WAS SURPRISED TO SEE THE RIVER**_ )

* * *

WAIT UNTIL EMMY, MAX, AND HIS DRAGON PAL TO MEET PRINCESS DIANCIE

[NEXT TIME]


	2. World Of Pokemon

**HERE IS WORLD OF POKEMON SCENE AND VARIOUS OF SOME MOVIE SCENES IN DRAGON TALES THE FIRST MOVIE: COCOON OF DESTRUCTION**

(NARRATOR) THE WORLD OF POKEMON. INCREDIBLE TO BEHOLD! HOME OF THE MOST MYSTERIOUS OF ALL CREATURES!

( _ **WE SCAN AT POKEMON IN THE FOREST, XERNEAS, TREVENANT, PHANTUMP, FOONGUS, SCATTERBUG, SEVERAL COMBEE, MULTIPLE VIVILLON, DOZENS OF FLABEBE AND FLOETTE**_ )

(NARRATOR) IN THE FORESTS.

( _ **WE SEE THE VIEW OF NOIBAT AND NOIVERN WHO ARE FLYING AND CHANGES INTO THE SKY**_ )

(NARRATOR) UP IN THE SKIES.

( _ **WE VIEW THE SKIES TO SEE SCAN DOZENS OF FLYING POKEMON, LIKE FLETCHLING, SPRITZEE, WINGULL, FARFETCH'D, NOCTOWL, DELIBIRD, MURKROW, CHATOT, TAILOW, SWANNA, AND STARLY, AFTER THAT, THE WATER WAVES AND CHANGE INTO UNDERWATER**_ )

(NARRATOR) POKEMON CAN BE FOUND IN PLACES ALL AROUND THIS WORLD.

( _ **WAILORD'S TAIL CHANGE INTO THIS SCENES AT NIGHT, WE SCAN EVERY POKEMON, LIKE ESPURR, MEOWSTIC, HOPPIP AND JUMPLUFF, AND SEES THE STADIUM**_ )

(NARRATOR) THE LIVES OF OF PEOPLE AND POKEMON HAVE BEEN BOUND TOGETHER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE TIME. SHARING THE BONDS OF TRUST AND RESPECT.

( _ **DIANTHA TOUCHES THE KEY STONE AND GARDEVOIR MEGA EVOLVES INTO MEGA GARDEVOIR, AND ALSO SCIZOR MEGA EVOLVES INTO MEGA SCIZOR, WIKSTROM BATTLES DIANTHA, WIKSTROM TELLS SCIZOR TO USE NIGHT SLASH AND MEGA SCIZOR JUMPS TO ATTACK TO MEGA GARDEVOIR, BUT MISSES, THEN MEGA GARDEVOIR USES MOONBLAST AND HITS THE MOON AND GLOWS MOONBLAST AT MEGA SCIZOR AND WAS ATTACKED, CAUSING SCIZOR TO FAINT, DIANTHA AND MEGA GARDEVOIR ARE THE WINNER, WE CHANGE THE SCENE INTO GRASS, WHEN OUR HEROES APPEARED, EMMY, PIKACHU, ASH WAS RUNNING AND JUMPING**_ )

(NARRATOR) NOW WE COME TO A YOUNG MAN NAMED ASH, WHO HAILS FROM PALLET TOWN. ALONG WITH A NEW FRIENDS FROM CROSSLYNN TOWN HER NAMED EMMY. HE AND HIS PARTNER PIKACHU WORK TOGETHER TO BATTLE AND CATCH POKEMON!

( _ **PIKACHU USES THUNDERBOLT AT BARBARACLE, ZAPPING IT, AS HE CONTINUED BATTLING, SERENA, BONNIE, CLEMONT, ORD, CASSIE, ZAK, WHEEZIE, AND HER LITTLE BROTHER MAX ARRIVED AND WATCHED THEM CHEERING**_ )

(NARRATOR) ASH IS CONTINUING ON HIS JOURNEY AS A POKEMON TRAINER, ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS.

( _ **WE CHANGE THIS SCENE INTO LUNCH SCENE WHEN OUR HEROES ARE HAVING LUNCH**_ )

(NARRATOR) FOR EVERY NEW POKEMON THEY MEET A BRAND-NEW AND EXCITING ADVENTURE AWAITS THEM!

( _ **WE TURN THE SCENE WHITE INTO RIVER AS WE SEE AVUGNON TOWN**_ )

[NEXT TIME]


	3. Ash Battle Asitrid

**CHAPTER 3: Ash Battle Asitrid**

* * *

( _ **WE VIEW THE CASTLE OF AVUGNON TOWN, WHEN ASH WAS BATTLING ASTRID, THE ORIGINAL ROCK MUSIC WAS PLAYED**_ ) _ **  
**_

(ASH) GO!

( _ **PIKACHU DODGES PYROAR'S FLAMETHROWER AND FIRE FANG, THEN JUMPS**_ )

(EMMY) GO PIKACHU!

(MAX) GO! GO! GO!

(WHEEZIE) G-O P-I-K-A-C-H-U WHAT THAT'S SPELL GO PIKACHU!

 ** _I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE OOH-OOH-OOH!_**

( _ **PIKACHU USES ELECTRO BALL AT PYROAR AND HITS HIM, ASTRID LOOKS AT PYROA, CAUSING HIM TO FAINT, TEAM ROCKET SCANS AT PIKACHU AND THE OTHER HEROES, TEAM ROCKET PLOTTING TO GET PIKACHU**_ )

 _ **I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE THE LAND SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE TEACH POKEMON TO UNDERSTAND THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE (POWER INSIDE)**_

( _ **MEANWHILE DIANCIE WAS HOPPING TO FIND XERNEAS, SUDDENLY DELPHOX AND MARILYN FLAME APPEARED**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) DELPHOX.

( _ **DELPHOX USES MYSTICAL FIRE ON DIANCIE, BUT AVOIDS THE ATTACK, DIANCIE CONTINUED TO HOP, HONEDGE APPEARS AND FLIES INTO TOWN**_ )

 _ **(POKEMON)... IT'S YOU AND ME I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY (POKEMON!) OOH, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND (POKEMON!) A HEART SO TRUE OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH YOU TEACH ME, AND I'LL TEACH YOU PO-KE-MON! (GOTTA CATCH 'EM) GOTTA CATCH 'EM GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL**_

( _ **FROAKIE HOPS ON THE WALL REPEATEDLY AND JUMPS THEN USES CUT ON FEMALE MEOWSTIC BUT SHE USES SCRATCH TO DEFLECT THE ATTACK**_ )

(ASH) ALRIGHT FROAKIE, USE CUT ONCE AGAIN!

( _ **FROAKIE JUMPS AND USES CUT AGAIN, BUT MEOWSTIC AVOID CUT**_ )

(ASH) KEEP IT UP!

( _ **FROAKIE USES CUT, WHILE MEOWSTIC USES SCRATCH MULTIPLE TIME**_ )

(ASH) NOW, USE WATER PULSE!

( _ **FROAKIE USES WATER PULSE ON MEOWSTIC BUT MISSES, AS EVERYONE AVOIDED THE ATTACK AND HIT THE WALL, MEOWSTIC APPEARS AND BOTH JUMPS, FROAKIE USES WATER PULSE ON MEOWSTIC, BUT MEOWSTIC USES CHARGE BEAM ON WATER PULSE AND FROAKIE, ASH LOOKS UP IN SURPRISED, FROAKIE FALLS AND FAINTS MEANING MEOWSTIC WINS, MUCH TO ASTRID'S JOY**_ )

 _ **EVERY CHALLENGE ALONG THE WAY WITH COURAGE I WILL BATTLE EVERY DAY TO CLAIM MY RIGHTFUL PLACE**_

( _ **MEANWHILE, GRENINJA APPEARS, DIANCIE LOOKS AT GRENINJA, ALSO NINJA RO**_ _ **IOT APPEARS, GRENINJA USES A TONGUE TO GRAB DIANCIE, BUT SHE GLOWS AND ESCAPES, HONEDGE WAS FLYIN, A TRAINER'S GOGOAT WAS RIDING, WHILE GRENINJA AND NINJA RIOT LOOKS FOR DIANCIE AND DISAPPEARS**_ )

 _ **COME WITH ME, THE TIME IS RIGHT THERE'S NO BETTER TEAM, ARM IN ARM, WE'LL WIN THE FIGHT IT'S ALWAYS BEEN OUR DREAM (IT'S ALWAYS BEEN OUR DREAM)**_

( _ **ASTRID THROWS A POKEBALL AND ABSOL APPEARS, ASH SENDS OUT HAWLUCHA TO BATTLE, SHE USES A KEY STONE AND ABSOL MEGA EVOLVES INTO MEGA ABSOL, HAWLUCHA USES HIGH JUMP KICK**_ ) _ **  
**_

 _ **(POKEMON)... IT'S YOU AND ME I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY (POKEMON!) OOH YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND (POKEMON)... A HEART SO TRUE**_ _ **OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH YOU TEACH ME, AND I'LL TEACH YOU PO-KE-MON!**_ _ **(GOTTA CATCH 'EM) GOTTA CATCH 'EM GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! (POKEMON!)  
**_

(ASTRID) GO MEGA ABSOL!

( _ **MEGA ABSOL USES NIGHT SLASH TO ATTACK HAWLUCHA, MEANWHILE MARILYN FLAME, DELPHOX, NINJA RIOT AND GRENINJA APPEARS, BUT DIANICE ESCAPES, MARILYN AND RIOT LOOKS AT EACH OTHER AND JUMPS, MEANWHILE HAWLUCHA BATTLES MEGA ABSOL AND USES KARATE CHOP, BUT MISSES ABSOL JUMPS INTO THE TOWER AND JUMPS AGAIN THEN USES DARK PULSE ON HAWLUCHA CAUSING HIM TO EXPLODE**_ )

 _ **(GOTTA CATCH 'EM) GOTTA CATCH 'EM GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL (POKEMON!)**_

( _ **AS THE DUST CLEARS, HAWLUCHA WAS FAINTED, ASH RETURNS HIS HAWLUCHA BACK TO HIS POKEBALL**_ )

(ASH) MEGA EVOLTUION'S SO POWERFUL!

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(EMMY) YEAH I AGREE WITH THAT!

(CASSIE) THAT'S COOL!

( _ **MEGA ABSOL RETURNS TO NOEMAL, ASTRID RETURNS HER ABSOL BACK TO HIS POKEBALL**_ )

(BONNIE) OH MEGA ABSOL TRAINER?! [SHE JUMPS AT ASTRID] **PLEASE!** YOU'RE A KEEPER! TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER. [DEDENNE SPEAKING]

(MAX) OH NO.

(ORD) HERE WE GO AGAIN.

(CLEMONT) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS A MILLION TIMES! [HE USES AIPOM ARM TO BONNIE TO GET AWAY]

(BONNIE) THINK ABOUT IT, OKAY?

(ZAK) NOW IT'S MILLION AND ONE TIMES.

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	4. Heroes Meet Diancie

**CHAPTER 4: Saves Diancie, Lunch With Diancie, And Captures Diancie**

* * *

( _ **MEANWHILE, THE THIEVES ARE TRYING TO CAPTURE DIANCIE**_ **.** ** _DELPHOX USES FLAMETHROWER AND GRENINJA FIRES WATER SHURIKEN AND BLAST DIANCIE INTO THE WALL_** )

(PIKACHU) [HE'S HEARD A SOUND] PIKA!

(EMMY) HEY GUYS, DID YOU GUYS HEARD SOMETHING?!

(CASSIE) I DIDN'T HEARD SOMETHING!

(ZAK) MAYBE THE WIND.

( _ **PIKACHU RUNS TO SEE WHAT IS GOING ON**_ )

(ASH) PIKACHU!

(ORD) WHERE PIKACHU GOING?

(BONNIE) I DON'T KNOW ORD.

(MAX) MAY BE PIKACHU HEARD SOMEBODY IT'S LOOK LIKES SOME TROUBLE!

(EMMY) SO LET'S GO THEN!

(ASH) COME ON LET'S HURRY!

( _ **OUR HEROES RUN TO SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING. MEANWHILE, DIANCIE IS TRYING TO ESCAPE BY THIEVES, HOWEVER MARILYN FLAME, DELPHOX, NINJA RIOT, GRENINJA APPEAR**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) SORRY RIOT, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT IN MY WAY.

(NINJA RIOT) THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE SAYING LIKE THAT.

(DIANCIE) WELL, THEN, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, TODAY.

(MARILYN FLAME) I DON'T THINK SO!

( _ **DELPHOX USES FLAMETHROWER, GRENINJA USES WATER SHURIKEN, MAKE AND EXPLOSION DUSTS, WHICH CASUSE DIANCIE TO KNOCK AWAY. OUR HEROES RUSHED IN STOP THE THIEVES**_ )

(ASH) STOP IT! GANGING UP LIKE THAT.

(EMMY) YEAH, THAT'S NOT COOL!

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(EMMY) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING?!

( _ **SERENA, BONNIE, DEDENNE, CLEMONT, MAX, CASSIE, ORD, ZAK AND WHEEZIE RUCHED IN TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) THAT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU TWO. I NEED THE DIAMONDS THAT ONLY THIS ONE CAN MAKE.

(NINJA RIOT) YOU TALK TOO MUCH, MARILYN, YOU'RE NOT A MASTER THIEF, YOU'RE A MASTER BLABBERMOUTH THAT'S WHO YOU ARE!

(SERENA) SHE'S A THIEF?!

(CASSIE) NO WAY!

(EMMY) YOU BETTE TO GET GOING!

(ASH) AND NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! [AS DIANCIE ESCAPES] PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!

(EMMY) USE FLAMETHROWER CHARMANDER!

( _ **THIEVES, DELPHOX AND GRENINJA, READY ATTACK THEM, PIKACHU USES THUNDERBOLT AND CHARMANDER USES FLAMETHROWER, THE THUNDERBOLT AND FLAMETROWER ATTACK THE DELPHOX AND GRENINJA**_ )

(ORD) COME ON!

(SERENA) HURRY, THIS WAY!

( _ **OUR HEROES MANAGE TO RESCUE DIANCIE AND EVERYONE ESCAPES**_ )

(BYSTANDER MAN) WHO'S THAT?!

(BYSTANDER LADY) WHAT'RE THEY DOING?!

(BYSTANDER MAN 2) CALL OFFICER JENNY, QUICK!

( _ **AS DELPOX, GRENINJA AND THE THIEVES REGAIN THEIR STRENGTH**_. _**AS THEY ESCAPES, DEDENNE GOES FOR A SLIDE AND LANDS OF BONNIE'S HEAD**_ )

(CLEMONT) IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ALL SAFE NOW.

(DIANCIE) EVERYONE, I'M VERY GRATEFUL TO YOU ALL FOR RESCUING ME.

(EMMY) YOU'RE VERY WELCOME.

(CASSIE) THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE NOT HURT.

(MAX) HUH?, WAIT A SEC...

(ZAK) ...DID SHE'S...

(ASH) YOU SPOKE!

(SERENA) WOW!

(CLEMONT) IT'S TETEPATHY!

(BONNIE) YOU'RE SO CUTE.

(ASH) MY NAME'S ASH.

(DIANCIE) ASH.

(ASH) AND THIS IS MY PARTNER, PIKACHU.

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU.

(DIANCIE) PIKACHU

(EMMY) I'M EMMY HI.

(DIANCIE) EMMY.

(CASSIE) NICE TO MEET YOU, I'M CASSIE.

(DIANCIE) CASSIE.

(SERENA) AND I'M SERENA.

(DIANCIE) SERENA.

(MAX) MY NAME IS MAX.

(DIANCIE) MAX.

(ORD) HELLO, THE NAME IS ORD.

(DIANCIE) ORD.

(ZAK) I'M ZAK, AND THIS MY SISTER...

(WHEEZIE) WHEEZIE'S THE NAMES.

(DIANCIE) ZAK, WHEEZIE.

(BONNIE) AND BONNIE'S MY NAME.

(DIANCIE) BONNIE.

(CLEMONT) AND MY NAME IS CLEMONT.

(DIANCIE) CLEMONT.

(ASH) YOU'RE A POKEMON, RIGHT?

(SERENA) [SHE'S USES A GUIDEBOOK] LET'S SEE, IT SAYS YOU'RE CALLED DIANCIE. WITH THE POWER TO MAKE DIAMONDS, JUST LIKE THAT THIEF SAID.

(BONNIE) DIAMONDS?!

(CLEMONT) THAT MUST BE WHY THEY'RE AFTER YOU.

( _ **MEANWHILE TEAM ROCKET LOOKED AT ASH, EMMY AND THEY FRIENDS**_ )

(JESSIE) WE'RE HERE LOOKING FOR PIKACHU.

(JAMES) AND WE FIND EVEN BETTER POKEMON.

(MEOWTH) LET'S GRAD THE GOODS, WHILE THE GRABBING'S GOOD!

(TEAM ROCKET) [LAUGHTER]

( _ **MEANWHILE, BACK TO OUR HEROES**_ )

(MAX) THOSE BAD GUYS ARE THIEVES.

(BONNIE) MAX'S RIGHT. THOSE PEOPLE ARE THIEVES.

(DIANCIE) WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIEVES?

(ASH) THEY TAKE THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO THEM.

(EMMY) OR SNATCH THINGS.

(CASSIE) OR STEAL THINGS.

(ASH) THAT'S STEALING!

(BONNIE) YEAH. THEY'RE BAD!

(EMMY) DEFINITELY ARE BAD!

(DIANCIE) I GUESS THAT MEANS THIEVES ARE BAD PEOPLE TO WATCH OUT FOR, I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH I'VE LEARNED TODAY.

(ORD) HEY GUYS, CAN WE GET SOME TO EAT? I'M SO HUNGRY!

( _ **AT SUNSET IN OF A VUGNON TOWN, OUR HEROES ARE GOING ARE GOING FOR DINNER**_ )

(ASH & ALL HEROES) LET'S EAT TOGETHER! [EATING SOME FOOD]

(ORD) [MESSY EATING NOISES] Mmmm, mm! [WITH MOUTH FULL] I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW HUNGRY I WAS! I'M SO GLAD TO JOIN YOU GUYS TODAY.

(MAX) ORD, YOU'RE MY BEST PAL EVER.

(ASH) DIANCIE, YOU SHOULD TRY THESE! [HE GAVE A PLATE OF COOKIES TO DIANCIE]

(DIANCIE) THANK YOU VERY MUCH. [SHE EATS A COOKIE] THEY'RE DELICIOUS!

(ASH) EAT ALL YOU WANT. THERE'S PLENTY!

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA!

(EMMY) THIS LOOKS GOOD!

(CASSIE) DELICIOUS!

(ZAK) YOU SAID IT!

(DIANCIE) YOU EAT A LOT, DON'T YOU, GUYS?

(ASH) YEA [EATS COOKIE]

(ORD) ME TOO.

(ASH) EAT WELL AND SLEEP WELL. THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME HEALTHY!

( _ **PIKACHU AND DEDENNE ARE FEEDING THE POKE PUFFS**_ )

(BONNIE) KAY, I'M GONNA GET SOME MORE. DO YOU WANNA COME, TOO?

(DIANCIE) UH, WELL... YES! IT WOULD BE MY HONOR TO ACCOMPANY YOU.

(MAX) I'LL COME TOO!

(ORD) SAME HERE!

(BONNIE) WELL, COME ON!

( _ **BONNIE, MAX, ORD, DEDENNE, AND DIANCIE GOES FOR A WALK TO A RESTAURANT INSIDE**_ )

(SERENA) WOW, THAT DIANCIE, SUCH LOVELY MANNERS! JUST LIKE A ROYAL PRINCESS!

(EMMY) LIKE A DIAMONDS OF PRINCESS.

(CLEMONT) YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT.

( _ **BONNIE, MAX, AND ORD GETS SOME DESSERTS**_ )

(DIANCIE) THERE ARE SO MANY KINDS OF FOOD HERE.

(BONNIE) YEAH!

(MAX) ME TOO!

(BONNIE) LET'S GRAD THEM ALL!

(ORD) I LOVE CUPCAKES. [HE PUTS THE CUPCAKES]

( _ **ELSEWHERE TEAM ROCKET LOOKED AT OUR HEROES**_ )

(JESSIE) OKAY, CATCH TIME.

(JAMES) AND HOW.

(MEOWTH) IT'S ALL HAPPENING NOW.

( _ **MEANWHILE OUR HEROES ARE TAKING A BREAK**_ )

(CLEMONT) YOU SEE, ASH, EMMY, CASSIE, ZAK AND WHEEZIE, DIAMONDS ARE EXTREMELY RARE, BEAUTIFUL AND PRECIOUS ROCKS, THEY ACTUALLY TAKE MILLIONS YEARS TO FORM MILLIONS!

( _ **TEAM ROCKET SNEAKS IN TO CAPTURE DIANCIE**_ )

(CASSIE) AND WHAT ABOUT SOME DIAMONDS THAT THINGS PRETTY.

(SERENA) THEY'RE INCREDIBLY HRAD, AND THEIR BRIGHT SHINE IS SUPPOSED TO LAST FOREVER, AND THAT'S WHY THEY'RE SO VALUABLE!

(EMMY) NO WAY!

(WHEEZIE) I LOVIN~IT!

( _ **PIKACHU JUMPS TO GET MORE FOOD**_ _ **. PIKACHU WAS WALKING TO THE RESTAURANT AND LOOKS AT DESSERTS, BONNIE AND MAX IS SCOOPING UP SOME POKE PUFFS AND ORD'S SCOOPING ALOT POKE PUFFS, WHILE DIANCIE LOOKS AT FOOD, SUDDENLY TEAM ROCKET SACK TO CAPTURE DIANCIE AND SNAGS HER, AS PIKACHU LOOKS AT TEAM ROCKET**_ ) _ **  
**_

(JAMES) AND HE'S GOT IT IN THE BAG!

( _ **BONNIE, MAX, AND ORD ACCIDENTLY SPILLED POE PUFFS ON PIKACHU, TEAM ROCKET RUNS IN PURSUIT**_ )

(SERENA) IT'S TEAM ROCKET!

(ZAK) THOSE BASTARDS AGAIN!

(EMMY) COME ON, AFTER THEM!

( _ **THAT NIGHT AT THE CLOCK TOWER, HONEDGE IS STANDING AT THE ARROW OF A CLOCK**_ )

(JESSIE) WEEL, THAT WAS THE EASIEST HEIST I CAN REMEMBER, DIANCIE BROUGHT US GOOD LUCK! [SHE REMOVES THE SACK AND FOUND DIANCIE]

(DIANCIE) WHO ARE YOU? YOU ARE THIEVES, AREN'T YOU?

(JESSIE) WE'RE TEAM ROCKET, SMARTIE!

(DIANCIE) THIEVES ARE PEOPLE WHO TAKE THINGS THAT AREN'T THEIRS, RIGHT? THIEVES ARE BAD PEOPLE. THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE THINGS L'VE LEARNED.

(JAMES) AREN'T WE SMART?! WELL, WE'RE GOING TO TEACH YOU LOTS OF THINGS! LIKE HIGH SCHOOL HARD KNOCKS!

(JESSIE) WELCOME TO NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET.

(MEOWTH) YUP!

(DIANCIE) LISTEN, I HAVEN'T BEEN ELM STREET BEFORE, BUT I MUST BE GOING, SO, THIEVES, I BID YOU FAREWELL.

(JESSIE) DID IT SAY FAREWELL, HEY!, STOP THE HOPPING!

(JAMES) WE INSIST! THIS PARTY'S JUST GETTING STARTED.

(MEOWTH) WE'VE GOT A LITTLE JOB WE WANT YOU TO DO FOR US.

(DIANCIE) EXCUSE ME, BUT I'VE NEVER HAD A JOB BEFORE.

(JESSIE) OUR RESEARCH SHOWS YOU CAN MAKE DIAMONDS AND RESEARCH DOESN'T LIE.

(JAMES) SO WON'T YOU MAKE US A FEW?

(MEOWTH) MAKE THEM SPARKLE, LIKE ME!

(DIANCIE) OH, SO THAT'S WHAT YOU MEAN BY LITTLE JOB, IN THAT CASE, I'LL BE HAPPY TO DO IT.

(JESSIE) REALLY?! NO JOKE?!

(JAMES) SMOOTH MOVE!

(MEOWTH) DIG THAT! COOPERATION!

(DIANCIE) BUT DON'T BE DISAPPOINTED.

(JESSIE) HOW COULD WE BE DISAPPOINTED?! NOW, GET THOSE DIAMONDS ROLLING! CARAT BY CARAT!

(DIANCIE) NOW. [SHE USES AND GLOWS, AND CREATE ONE DIAMOND]

( _ **TEAM ROCKET WERE OVERJOYED**_ )

(JESSIE) THERE IT IS!

(JAMES) GORGEOUS!

(MEOWTH) WHOA!

(JAMES) WOW! THAT WILL BUY US THE BEST MEALS FOR THE REST OF FOREVERMORE!

(MEOWTH) NOT TO MENTION NOODLES GALORE!

(JESSIE) AND FOR DESSERT, ANYTHING WE WANT.

(MEOWTH) QUICK, WHIP UP SOME MORE!

(DIANCIE) AS YOU WISH, BUT... [SHE CREATES ANOTHER DIAMOND]

(MEOWTH) BEAUTIFUL YEAH! NUMBER TWO, SPORTS FANS!

(JAMES) I'LL BUILD A VACATION VILLA!

(MEOWTH) WE'RE RICH! YEAH! YEAH! WE'LL PUT TOGETHER AN ENTIRE TEAM ROCKET RESORT! OH **YEAH**!

(JESSIE) ALL RIGHT! MAKE MORE!

( _ **DIANCIE CREATES EVEN MORE DIAMONDS THAT MAKES A STORM**_ )

(TEAM ROCKET) IT'S A WHIRLPOOL!

( _ **IT CAUSES THE DIAMONDS TO FLOOD**_ )

(MEOWTH) I'M TAKING A DIAMOND BATH!

(JAMES) I'M SO FILTHY RICH, I'M CLEAN! [HES SEND OUT HIS INKAY WHO WAS IN JOY]

(INKAY) IN~KAY!

(JESSIE) OUCH THEY'RE POINTY, BUT IT FEELS GREAT! [SHES SEND OUT HER WOBBUFFET, WHO WAS IN JOY]

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB~WOBBUFFET!

( _ **THE DIAMOND JAM THE COG, CAUSING THE CLOCK TO STOP, AS DIANCIE TRY TO ESCAPE, THE WAS LOCKED**_ )

(?) GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!

( _ **DIANCIE STANDS BACK, CHESNAUGHT BURSTS THE DOOR OPEN AND JUMPS OVER THE GRASS, MILLIS STEEL ARRIVED**_ )

(MILLIS STEEL) HURRY! THIS WAY!

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	5. Make a Wish, Make a Diamond

**CHAPTER 5: Make a Wish, Make a Diamond**

* * *

( _ **MEANWHILE OUR HEROES BEGAN TO WORRY ABOUT DIANCIE**_ )

(EMMY) DIANCIE!

(MAX) WHERE ARE YOU?! HELLLLO!

(ASH) EMMY!, MAX!

(EMMY) HEY ASH.

(ASH) DID YOU AND MAX FIND HER YET?

(EMMY) NOPE.

(MAX) DID YOU?

(ASH) NO

(PIKACHU) PIKA.

(SERENA) ASH!, EMMY!, MAX!

(EMMY) ITS SERENA!, CLEMONT!, AND BONNIE!

(SERENA) DID YOU GUYS FIND HER?

(EMMY/MAX/ASH/PIKACHU) [NODS]

(ORD) HELLO DOWN HERE!

( _ **ASH, PIKACHU, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, EMMY, AND MAX LOOKS UP**_ )

(MAX) HI GUYS!

(SERENA) HAVE YOU GUYS SEE HER?

(CASSIE) NO.

(ZAK) SAME HERE.

(WHEEZIE) NOPE.

(ORD) ME TOO.

( _ **ORD, CASSIE, ZAK AND WHEEZIE ARE LANDING DOWN**_ )

(CASSIE) DID ANY YOU GUYS FINDS DIANCIE YET?

(EMMY/MAX/ASH/PIKACHU/SERENA/CLEMONT/BONNIE) [NODS]

(ZAK) AW MAN, THOSE TEAM ROCKET NEVER GIVE UP!

(CASSIE) HEY YEAH, WE HAVING SEE TEAM ROCKET YET!

(EMMY) SO LET'S GO FINDS TEAM ROCKET ONE MORE TIME, YOU GUY.

(CASSIE) YEAH!

(ASH) HEY WAIT YOU GUYS, LOOK! UP THERE!

( _ **OUR HEROES RUSHED IN TO FIND DIANCIE**_ )

(EMMY) IT'S THAT...

(ASH/PIKACHU/SERENA/CLEMONT/BONNIE/EMMY/MAX/ORD/CASSIE/ZAK AND WHEEZIE) DIANCIE!

(ASH) ARE YOU OKAY?

(SERENA) YOU'RE NOT HURT?

(EMMY) YOU'RE NOT HURT, ARE YOU?

(DIANCIE) NO, I'M PERFECTLY FINE, THANK YO, AFTER I MADE DIAMONDS FOR THEM, TEAM ROCKET ALLOWED ME TO LEAVE.

(CLEMONT) SO TEAM ROCKET GRABBED YOU SO YOU'D HAVE TO MAKE DIAMONDS FOR THEM!

(ASH) WEEL, I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE OKAY.

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(EMMY) ME TOO.

(WHEEZIE) SAME HERE TOO.

(DIANCIE) THANK YOU ALL, BUT I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT BY NOW THOSE TEAM ROCKET ARE FEELING RATHER DISAPPOINTED.

(MAX) HUH?

(CASSIE) WAIT, WHAT DID YOU MEAN, DIANCIE?

( _ **MEANWHILE, THE COG CAUSES THE DIAMOND TO BREAK, AND THE BELL RINGED AND THE CLOCKS STRIKES AT 8, AND THE DIAMONDS BEGAN TO DISAPPEAR**_ )

(MEOWTH) UH OH!

(JAMES) NO, NO, **NO!**

(TEAM ROCKET) **DON'T GO!**

( _ **THE DIAMONDS ALL DISAPPEAR FOREVER. TEAM ROCKET FALLS TO THE GROUND**_ ) _ **  
**_

(MEOWTH) GOING AND **GONE!**

( _ **WOBBUFFET AND INKAY**_ **APPEAR** )

( _ **MEANWHILE OUR HEROES ARE HAVING A NIGHT**_ )

(DIANCIE) I GUESS, I'M STILL NOT ABLE TO USE MY FULL POWERS TO MAKE REAL DIAMONDS.

(EMMY) IT'S ALRIGHT DIANCIE.

(SERENA) AFTER YOU MAKE THEM, THEY DISAPPEAR!

(ORD) BUT WHY YOU CAN'T MAKE A REAL DIAMOND, DIANCIE?

(DIANCIE) BECAUSE I'M SEARCHING FOR XERNEAS.

(ASH) XERNEAS?

(MAX) WHO'S XERNEAS?

(CLEMONT) THE LEGENDARY POKEMON, THERE'S A LEGEND THAT SAYS XERNEAS HAS THE POWER TO GIVE LIFE.

(BONNIE) WOW.

(DIANCIE) I WAS TAUGHT THAT XERNEAS'S FAIRY AURA WOULD HELP ME TO DRAW OUT MY TRUE POWER, I MUST FIND XERNEAS.

( _ **MEANWHILE MILLIS FLIES WITH DOUBLADE, RETURNING TO THE ARGUS'S FLYING SHIP AND INSIDE AND CLOSES THE DOOR, WE CUT TO THE SCENE, WHERE ARGUS IS WATCHING DIANCIE AND THE CARBINK**_ )

(ARGUS STEEL) [EATING SOME CHOCOLATE] IF DIANCIE GETS BACK UNDERGROUND, WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND HER AGAIN. [HE USE HIS HAND TO MOVE THE PAGE TO SEE MARILYN FLAME, NINJA RIOT] MARILYN, RIOT... THEY'RE SERIOUS AS WELL. I MUST BE CAREFUL... HUH? WHO ARE THEY? THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT WITH THEM! [DRINKS COFFEE]

( _ **MILLIS OPENS AND CLOSES THE DOOR**_ )

(MILLIS STEEL) DIANCIE'S FINE, DADDY.

(ARGUS STEEL) EXCELLENT WORK, MILLIS. HOW ABOUT A CHOCOLATE? [HE PICKS UP A BOX OF CHOCOLATE]

(MILLIS STEEL) DAD, I THINK YOU'RE EATING TOO MANY SWEETS.

(ARGUS STEEL) THEY CAME OUT WITH A NEW CHOCOLATE MINT. I HAD IT SPECIALLY DELIVERED ALL THE WAY FROM THE HOENN REGION. DON'T THE COCOA THAT CHOCOLATE IS MADE OUT OF IS GOOD FOR YOU.

(MILLIS STEEL) CAN'T YOU SEE I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOUR HEALTH, DADDY?! C'MON.

(ARGUS STEEL) I KNOW YOU ARE... [EATING SOME CHOCOLATE] Mmmm!

(MILLIS STEEL) [SCOWLS] DAD.

( _ **THE NEXT MORNING, ASH EMMY AND THEY FRIENDS AND DIANCIE ARE RIDING ON THE BUS**_ )

(ASH) DIANCIE? ARE YOU SURE IF WE GO THIS WAY WE'LL FIND XERNEAS?

(PIKACHU) PIKA?

(DIANCIE) I WOULD NEVER EVER TELL A LIE, I WAS TAUGHT THAT NOT ALWAYS TELLING THE TRUTH IS WRONG.

(BONNIE) SO HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS'S THE RIGHT WAY TO GO?

(MAX) TELL WHICH DIRECTION WHERE TO GO?

(WHEEZIE) EVEN WHERE WE FIND THE LEGENDARY POKEMON.

(DIANCIE) BECAUSE THE FAIRY AURA THAT SURROUNDS XERNEAS LEAVES A TRAIL, AND I AM ABLE TO SENSE THAT TRAIL.

( _ **WE VIEW THE BUS TO SEE SEVERAL FLABEBES AND FLOETING AROUND, DIANCIE SEES THEM, AND LOOKED SURPRISED BUT SHE FELLS LOW SELF**_ )

(DIANCIE) I'M SURE XERNEAS WILL BE THERE, I KNOW IT!

(ZAK) HOW LONG IS THIS RIDE GONNA TAKE?!

(MAX) IT WILL TAKES US ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES.

(ZAK) AW~ MAN!

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA PIKACHU. [ASH PETS PIKACHU, AND STARTS CHEER]

( _ **THAT NIGHT WHILE OUR HEROES GO TO SLEEPY USING HIS TAIL TO HIT ASH A LITTLE BIT, DIANCIE ATTEMPTS TO CREATE A NEW HEART DIAMOND AGAIN, ASH, EMMY, AND CASSIE WAKES UP AND FIND DIANCIE BEFORE FAILING CREATING A NEW HEARTS DIAMOND, MUCH TO HER DESPAIR**_ )

(EMMY) HEY DIANCIE.

(CASSIE) WHAT'S GOING ON?

(DIANCIE) IT'S JUST... I... I JUST CAN'T DO IT... [DIANCIE LOOKS UP AND SEES SHOOTING STAR, AS SHE GASPS]

(ASH) THEY SAY IF YOU MAKE A WISH ON A SHOOTING STAR BEFORE IT DISAPPEARS, IT'LL COME TRUE.

(DIANCIE) MY WISH WILL COME TRUE?

(ASH) YEAH.

(EMMY) DEFINITELY.

(CASSIE) YES.

(DIANCIE) OKAY. I THINK I'LL TRY.

(ASH) I'LL DO IT, TOO.

(EMMY) ME TOO.

(CASSIE) SAME ME.

( _ **ANOTHER SHOOTING STAR FLIES OVER THE SKY**_ )

(ASH) [GASPS] OKAY! MY WISH IS THAT DIANCIE WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE THE GREATEST DIAMONDS EVER. BEAUTIFUL AND TOTALLY AWESOME.

( _ **DIANCIE, ASH, EMMY, AND CASSIE PRAYED, SUDDENLY DIANCIE'S HAND BEGAN TO GLOW, SERENA, MAX, AND ORD SEES ASH, EMMY, CASSIE, AND DIANCIE PRAYING FOR A WISHING STAR**_ )

( _ **THE NEXT MORNING, OUR HEROES ARE ON THE BOAT, DIANCIE AND THE HEROES ARE RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRCASE AND ARE HAVING FUN**_ )

(ASH) WOW.

(MAX) THAT'S COOL!

(ORD) CATCH ME IF YOU CON!

(WHEEZIE) DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!

(EMMY) [RUNNING AND GIGGLING]

( _ **WE CUT TO THE NEST SCENE WHERE SEVERAL DOZENS OF BUIZEL AND FLOATZEL, AS ALL OF THE HEROES LOOKED AT**_ _ **BUIZEL AND FLOATZEL**_ )

(EMMY) NO WAY, LOOKED OF ALL OF WATER POKEMON!

(CASSIE) WHAT CAN OF POKEMON IS THAT?

(CLEMONT) A GROUP OF BUIZEL AND FLOATZEL!

(CASSIE) HELLO BUIZEL!

(BONNIE) HEL- **LOOOOH?!**

(ORD) NICE TO MEET YOU!

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(DIANCIE) YOU ALL SWIM SO BEAUTIFULLY!

( _ **A GROUP OF BUIZEL AND FLOATZEL** **ARE GREETED AND JUMPS INTO THE AIR AND SPLASHED ALL OVER THE HEROES**_ )

(ASH & ALL THE HEROES) [STARTS LAUGHING]

(ZAK) AW~MAN, I'M ALL SOAKED NOW! THANK LOTS YOU GUYS!

(WHEEZIE) AW CHEER UP ZAK, BUIZEL AND FLOATZEL ARE HAVING SOME FUN!

(ZAK) [SMILE] WELL, IT'S WAS FUN AFTER ALL.

( _ **LATER ASH, SERENA, BONNIE, CLEMONT, EMMY AND MAX SWITCH TO DIFFERENT CLOTHES**_ )

(ZAK) IT'S TOO BAD WE GOTTEN ALL SOAKED UP.

(WHEEZIE) I WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN SOMEDAY.

(ORD) YEAH.

(MAX) ME TOO.

(ZAK) I'M COOL WITH IT. BESIDES I LIKE TO COOL OFF IN THE SUMMER THIS WAY.

(DIANCIE) THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD LEAVING, AND IT'S BECAUSE I'M ON THIS JOURNEY!

(ASH) TRAVELING WITH FRIENDS IS FUN, GLAD YOU'RE HAVING A GOOD TIME.

(DIANCIE) I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FRIENDS?

(ASH) WHAT DO I MEAN? FRIENDS ARE FRIENDS. RIGHT?

(EMMY) YEAH ASH, FRIENDS MEANS HELPFUL FRIENDS.

(MAX0 YEAH EVEN THEN, WE WERE FRIENDS, RIGHT ORD?

(ORD) YEAH!

(SERENA) FRIENDS ARE PEOPLE THAT YOU KNOW AND TRUST WHO REALLY LIKE TO PLAY WITH YOU AND TALK WITH YOU.

(BONNIE) THEY HELP YOU AND YOU HELP THEM.

(ZAK) WE PLAY AND ALOTS OF FUN.

(CLEMONT) IT'S GOOD FOR EVERYBODY INVOLVED!

(CASSIE) MAKING THINGS RIGHT IS HELPFUL.

(EMMY) EVEN THOUGH YOUR FIRENDS, RIGHT?

(DIANCIE) FRIENDS...

(ASH) LIKE US. WE'RE FRIENDS WITH YOU.

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKACHU!

(EMMY) LIKE ME AND CASSIE. RIGHT?

(CASSIE) [NODS] YEAH.

(MAX) LIKE ME AND MY BEST FRIEND, RIGHT ORD?

(ORD) [HE GIVE MAX'S A GREAT HUG] THAT'S RIGHT!

( _ **DIANCIE STARTS HOPPING AND STANDS**_ )

(DIANCIE) WELL THEN, IT THAT'S FRIENDS ARE, I WILL HEREBY ALLOW YOU ALL TO BE MY FRIENDS.

(BONNIE) THERE YOU GO AGAIN, SOUNDING LIKE A PRINCESS!

(CASSIE) THAT'S KINDA NICE.

( _ **ALL THE HEROES LAUGHED**_ )

(BONNIE) DIANCIE, YOU'RE GREAT!

(DIANCIE) FRIENDS... I'M SO HAPPY! [SHE CLAPS THEN SUDDENLY IT BEGAN TO GLOW AND DIAMONDS FLIES UP AND MAX CATCHES A DIAMOND]

(ORD) NICE CATCH MAX. [HE'S PUT MAX DOWN]

(MAX) THANK... IS THIS A DIAMOND!

(CLEMONT) THAT'S INCREDIBLE!

(EMMY) NO WAY!

(BONNIE) IT'S SO PRETTY!

(DIANCIE) BUT, IT WILL DISAPPEAR SOON, SORRY.

(MAX) IT'S SO COOL IT, CAN I KEEP IT, PLEASE?

(DIANCIE) YES. I HEREBY BESTOW IT TO YOU.

(MAX) THANK YOU DIANCIE... [HE TUES ROUND WITH BONNIE] BONNIE, I WANT YOU TO HAVE THIS PRETTY DIAMONDS.

(BONNIE) REALLY?! THANK YOU MAX YOU'RE THE BEST! [JUMPS INTO JOY] YAY! AWESOME! [SHE PUTS A DIAMOND INTO A BAG] THANK YOU SO MUCH. THAT'S SO NICE TO YOU, MAX!

(MAX) [HE'S SCRATCHING HIS BACK HEAD] YOU'RE WELCOME.

(DIANCIE) [GIGGLED]

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	6. Mall Chase, The Thieves Attack

**CHAPTER 6: Mall Chase, The Thieve Attack**

* * *

( _ **LATER, OUR HEROES ARRIVED AT ORSAY CITY. LATER OUR HEROES REACHED THE MALL AND GONE INSIDE**_ )

(ORD) THAT'S A WEIRD CASTLE HERE.

(WHEEZIE) IT'S LOOKS NEW TO ME!

(DIANCIE) TELL ME. WHO DOES THIS CASTLE BELONG TO?

(ASH) IT'S NOT A CASTLE.

(SERENA) IT'S A SHOPPING MALL.

(EMMY) I LOVE SHOPPING MALL!

(CASSIE) HEY EMMY, WHAT IS SHOPPING?

(EMMY) A PLACE THAT MAKE THINGS SHOPPING. EVEN TO BUY CUTE THINGS!

(MAX) LIKE T-SHIRTS AND SHORTS.

(CASSIE) OOO~H.

(DIANCIE) WHAT IS THIS CALLED SHOPPING?

(BONNIE) YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOPPING IS?

(DIANCIE) NO!

(SERENA) WELL! LET'S GO SHOPPING! WHY DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT XERNEAS FOR A WHILE?

(DINACIE) I UNDERSTAND. I WILL ALLOW THIS SHOPPING.

(SERENA) NOW THAT'S A RELIEF. THANKS!

( _ **ALL THE HEROES LAUGHTER**_ )

(BONNIE) OKAY, COME ON!

(EMMY) COME NO CASSIE, LET GO SHOPPING!

(CASSIE) YEAH.

(WHEEZIE) HEY YOU GUYS, DON'T ABOUT ME!

(EMMY) THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! RIGHT?

(CASSIE) WELL, IT'S GOING TO BE FUN.

( _ **SO THE GIRLS RUSHED TO GO SHOPPING**_ )

(ASH) WHOA. THEY'RE GONE.

(CLEMONT) [GLASSES SHINE] THEY DON'T MISS A BEAT.

( _ **THE GIRLS RUSHED INTO THE DRESSING ROOM AND LOOKED AT FABULOUS DRESS**_ )

(SERENA) AWESOME! SO CUTE!

(EMMY) WOW, WELL YOU LOOK AT THAT DRESSES.

( _ **SERENA AND EMMY PICKS UP A DRESS**_ )

(SERENA) LOOK AT THIS!

(EMMY) AND LOOK AT MINE!

(BONNIE) [SHE PUTS ON A CAKE HAT] AND THIS HAT, LOOK!

(DIANCIE) AND SHOES!

( _ **SERENA, EMMY, BONNIE, CASSIE, WHEEZIE, AND DIANCIE ARE IN SWEET SUGARY COSTUMES**_ )

(BONNIE) TA-DA!

(EMMY) LET'S TRY SOMETHING ELSE.

(WHEEZIE) HEY GIRLS, LOOK AT CASSIE.

( _ **CASSIE PUT ON PINK DRESS WITH A 3 RED HEART, AND A LIGHT BLUE NECKLACES**_ )

(CASSIE) WHAT'S YOU GUYS THINK? YOU LIKE IT?

(EMMY) DEFINITELY!

(BONNIE) SO~ CUTE ON YOU, CASSIE!

(CASSIE) THANK!

(WHEEZIE) MY TURN! [SHE PUT A ON HEART SHAPED GLASSES] I'M LOOK FANTASTIC!

(EMMY) [SHE PUTS ON SUNGLASSES] HEY, LOOK AT ME I LOOK LIKE A FAMOUS MOVIE STAR!

( _ **THE GIRLS GIGGLED**_ )

( _ **SERENA, EMMY, BONNIE,**_ _ **CASSIE, WHEEZIE, AND DIANCIE, PUT ON DIFFERENT DRESSES AND THEY HAVE EVEN MORE FABULOUS. THE GIRLS ARE PRETENDED TO AT THE BEACH AND GO SWIMMING. LATER DIANCIE DRESSES LIKE A REAL PRINCESS**_ ) _ **  
**_

(EMMY) WOW, HOW CUTE ARE YOU, DIANCIE?!

(BONNIE) NOW YOU LOOK LIKE A REAL PRINCESS! COOL RIGHT?

( _ **SUDDENLY MERRICK, BORT, AND ALLOTROPE APPEARS**_ )

(DIANCIE) [GASPS AND HIDES IN THE CURTAINS]

(SERENA) WHAT, DIANCIE?

(BONNIE) IS SOMETHING WRONG?

(CASSIE) WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, DIANCIE?

( _ **DIANCIE WAS SHOCKED TO SEE THIS. LATER THE GIRLS WALKED, SERENA USES A GUIDEBOOK**_ )

(BONNIE) CLEMONT!

(EMMY) WE SORRY TO KEPT YOU LATING.

( _ **THE GIRLS RUSHED TO OUR HEROES**_ )

(CLEMONT) ARE YOU DONE SHOPPING?

(BONNIE) NO, NOT YET.

(MAX) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

(ASH) HURRY UP ALREADY.

(ZAK) THIS IS TAKING A WHILE!

(SERENA) WE'RE COMPARING PRICES BEFORE WE BUY.

( _ **DIANCIE LOOKS AT 3 CARBINK SERVANT. DIANCIE STARTS CHASING IN PURSUIT 3 CARBINK SERVANT STARTS CHASING**_ )

(ASH) DIANCIE?!

(EMMY) WHERE'RE YOU RUNNING FOR?!

(BONNIE) HEY!

( _ **DIANCIE WAS RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES**_ )

(DIANCIE) THEY FOUND ME!

( _ **THEY CONTINUE CHASING, BUMPING BONNIE, MAX, ORD, CLEMONT, ASH, AND ZAK, AND MERRICK HIT ASH AND ZAK AND FELL DOWN**_ )

(CASSIE) UH OH! IT'S SOUNDS LIKE TROUBLE!

(EMMY) LET'S GO!

( _ **DIANCIE PASSES THE PEOPLE, SO TO MERRICK, BORT AND ALLOTROPE, THEY CONTINUE HOPPING. ASH AND THE OTHER HEROES ACCIDENTLY BUMPED INTO A INTO A SHOPPER AND THROWS SOCCER STUFF**_ )

(ZAK) I GOT IT!

( _ **ASH, BONNIE, AND SERENA CATCHES SOCCER STUFF**_ )

(ZAK) STILL DON'T GOT IT.

(SHOPPER) NICK SAVE! [ASH GIVES A SOCCER GIFT TO HIM]

( _ **DIANCIE CONTINUED HOPPING, ALONG WITH CARBINK SERVANTS, WHILE ASH & OTHER HEROES RUSHED TO LOKK FOR DIANCIE**_)

(ASH) WHERE'D THEY GO?

(EMMY) I DON'T KNOW.

(ORD) HEY GUY!

(SERENA) LOOK! UP THERE!

( _ **THEY LOOK AT DIANCIE AND THE CARBINK SERVANTS, WHO WAS CHASING**_ )

(CASSIE) WHAT ARE THEY?

(SERENA) OH NO. WHO ARE THOSE POKEMON?

(BONNIE) FRIENDS OF THE THIEVES, I'LL BET!

(ASH) WE'VE GOTTA HELP!

(EMMY) YEAH BUT HOW?

( _ **CLEMONT FLASHES HIS GLASSES**_ )

(CLEMONT) JUST LEAVE EVERYTHING TO ME! THE FUTURE IS NOW, THANKS TO SCIENCE! CLEMONTIC GEAR, ON, LET'S GO!

( _ **HE ACTIVATES THE GEAR AND AIPOM ARM IS ACTIVATED AND CHECKS IN CLEMONT'S BACKPACK SEARCHING, FOUND A SUPER-STRETCH LADDER**_ )

(CLEMONT) PRESENTING MY SUPER-STETCH LADDER! ALL RIGHT! GET ON, ASH!

( _ **AS ASH GET ON THE LADDER**_ )

(ASH) RIGHT!

(CLEMONT) NOW, READY?

( _ **CLEMONT PULLS THE LEVER, AND MAKES THE LADDER HIGHER, ASH AND PIKACHU RUSHED HIGHER AS HE SCREAM, HOWEVER IT BEGAN TO WOBBLE**_ )

(ASH) WHOA, SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!

( _ **AS ASH AND PIKACHU STARTS CHASING TO FIND DIANCIE, FROM CARBINK, HE LOOK AT THE MALL BRIDGE. ASH DUCKED THE MALL BRIDGE AS HE CONTINUE WOBBLY**_ )

(ASH) OKAY, HAWLUCHA! I CHOOSE YOU! [HE SENDS OUT HAWLUCHA, AS ASH JUMPS INTO HAWLUCHA'S LEG, START FLYING]

( _ **DIANCIE CONTINUE RUNNING FROM CARBINK**_ )

(ASH) DIANCIE! GRAB ON!

( _ **AS DIANCIE JUMPS AND CATCHES, CARBINK LOOKS AT THEM AS HE CATCHES DIANCIE, MUCH AT ASH AND PIKACHU IS JOY**_ )

(ZAK) LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

(EMMY/CLEMON/CASSIE/MAX/ORD/WHEEZIE/SERENA/BONNIE) RIGHT!

( _ **THE CARBINK LOOKS AT ASH AND THE HEROES RUNNING AWAYS. WHILE CARBINK LOOKED UPSET, MERRICK UPSETTING KNOCKS**_ )

(MERRICK) AW WE WAS SO CLOSE.

( _ **LATER AT THE PARK, OUR HEROES DISCOVER THAT THEY ARE NOT THIEVES, THEY CARBINK**_ )

(CASSIE) HEY DIANCIE, WHO WERE THOSE POKEMON WHO CHASING YOU?

(CLEMONT) THEY'RE CALLED CARBINK, THE JEWEL POKEMON.

(CASSIE) CARBINK?

(EMMY) THE JEWEL POKEMON?

(CLEMONT) IT'S QUITE RARE FOR THEM TO APPEAR IN TOWN LIKE THIS.

(DIANICE) I CAN'T BEILVE THIS, THEY'VE FINALLY FOUND ME.

(SERENA) SO THEY ARE WITH THE THIEVES, AREN'T THEY?

(DIANICE) WELL.

( _ **SUDDENLY MARILYN FLAME ARRIVED**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) DIANICE? IT'S FINALLY TO SEE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ONCE AGAIN, SO YOU ENJOY YOUR FIRST OUT SHOPPING?

(MAX) OH NO, NOT HER!

(SERENA) THAT THIEF FROM BEFORE!

(EMMY) HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FIND US?!

(CASSIE) I DON'T KNOW!

( _ **MARILYN'S DELPHOX APPEARS**_ )

(ZAK) AND THAT POKEMON WITH HER!

(MARILYN FLAME) NOW. I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME.

(DIANICE) THEY NO WAY I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!

(MARILYN FLAME) YOU LIKE IT THAT WAY? FINE! AND THEN I'VE GOT NO CHOICE. DELPHOX, GO!

( _ **ASH AND EMMY SENDS OUT THERE POKEBALL**_ )

(ASH) LEAVE EVERYTHING TO ME AND EMMY. YOU GO ON!

(CASSIE) BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?

(EMMY) DON'T WORRY CASSIE, LET ME AND ASH DO THE REST!

( _ **DELPHOX USES FLAMETHROWER AT ATTACK THE HEROES, BUT OUR HEROES MANAGE TO DODGE AND FLEE**_ )

(EMMY) GO ON!

(ASH) AND RUN!

(MARILYN FLAME) THEY ARE NOT GETTING AWAY! AFTER THEM!

(ASH) FROAKIE, I CHOOSE YOU! [ASH THROWS A POKEBALL TO SEND OUT FROAKIE]

(EMMY) I CHOOSE YOU! PHANPY! [EMMY TROWS HER POKEBALL TO SEND OUT PHANPY]

(ASH) FROAKIE, WATER PULSE! PIKACHU, USE THUNERBOLT!

(EMMY) USE YOUR HIDDEN POWER, PHANPY!

(MARILYN FLAME) USE FLAMETHROWER ON THOSE MIDDLE PESTS!

( _ **DELPHOX USES FLAMETHROWER AT THEM, HOWEVER, THEY AVOID THE ATTACKS, THEN FROAKIE USES WATER PULSE, PIKACHU USES THUNDERBOLT, AND PHANPY USES HIDDEN POWER FIRES AT DELPHOX AND HITS AND LAND ON A TREE**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) WELL, I'M IMPRESSED. NICE POKEMON!

( _ **PIKACHU, FROAKIE, AND PHANPY PUMPED IN ANGER, MEANWHILE THE REMAINING HEROES RUSHED TO THE RHYHORN FARM**_ )

(MAX) IF WE MIGHT HURRY, WE ARE GOING TO SURVIVE!

(SERENA) I'VE GOT AN IDEA! WE CAN USE THESE RHYHORN, TO AVOID THEM!

(ORD) THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, SERENA!

( _ **RHYHORN WAKES UP AND SEES THE REMAINING HEROES RUSHING IN PURSUIT**_ )

(SERENA) RHYHORN. PLEASE HELP US OUT!

(ORD) HOP ON MAX! [HE CHAME ON ORD'S BACK]

(SERENA) GET ON! RHYHORN, GO!

(CLEMONT) WAIT!

(ZAK) C'MON CLEMONT! LET'S HURRY UP!

( _ **RHYHORN RUSHED IN A HURRY,WHILE RHYHORN RACERS ARE RACING, HOWEVER, RHYHORN MOVES OUT OF THE WAY AND HEAD TO THE FOREST**_ )

(BONNIE) CLEMONT, DON'T BE A BABY.

( _ **LATER, OUR REMAINING HEROES ARE SAFE IN THE FOREST**_ )

(BONNIE) THANKS A LOT, RHYHORN!

(SERENA) THAT WAS A BIG HELP!

(ZAK) WE GLAD WERE SAFE.

(BONNIE) BYE-BYE!

( _ **AS RHYHORN LEAVES**_ )

(DIANCIE) I HOPE ASH AND EMMY ARE ALL RIGHT.

(CASSIE) DON'T WORRY DIANCIE, EMMY AND ASH WILL BE FINE.

(SERENA) IF I KNOW ASH AND EMMY, THEY JUST FINE!

(MAX) YEAH, I HOPE SOON.

(DIANCIE) BECAUSE OF ME, I'VE PUT YOU ALL IN GREAT DANGER.

(ORD) IT'S OKAY, SOMETIMES IT HAPPENS.

(CLEMONT) DON'T WORRY! FRIENDS ALWAYS HELP EACH OTHER IN A PINCH!

(MAX AND BONNIE) [EACH OTHER] HEY, THAT'S JUST WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!

(DIANCIE) MY FRIENDS.

( _ **SUDDENLY DEDENNE HEARD SOMETHING**_ )

(DEDENNE) DEDEN!

(ZAK) WATCH OUT!

( _ **A WATER SHURIKEN FLIES DOWN AND AVOID THE HEROES AND BAM**_ )

(BONNIE) WHAT WAS THAT!

(SERENA) DIANCIE!

(CASSIE) ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

(DIANCIE) DON'T WORRY. I'M JUST FINE.

(WHEEZIE) DIANCIE, BEHIND YOU!

( _ **GRENINJA'S TONGUE GRABS DIANCIE, BUT SERENA, BONNIE, MAX, ORD, CASSIE, ZAK, WHEEZIE, AND CLEMONT GRABS DIANCIE, IN ORDER TO BREAK FREE, THEN CLEMONT USES AIPOM ARM**_ )

(SERENA) DIANCIE!

(BONNIE) NO!

(MAX) WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!

( _ **AFTER STRUGGLING TO PULL GRENINJA'S TONGUE**_ )

(BONNIE) QUICK, DEDENNE! USE NUZZLE!

( ** _DEDENNE CLIMBS AT GRENINJA'S TONGUE AND USES NUZZLE AT GRENINJA MAKE HIM ZAPPED_** )

(CLEMONT) ALL RIGHT! [HE PULLED GRENINJA'S TONGUE OUT OF THE WAY, DIANCIE, BONNIE, SERENA, MAX, ORD, CASSIE, ZAK, AND WHEEZIE LANDS ON THE GROUND, SO TO GRENINJA. SERENA, BONNIE, CLEMONT, MAX, ORD, CASSIE, ZAK, WHEEZIE, AND DIANCIE HEARD SOMETHING]

(NINJA RIOT) [LAUGHING EERIE] HOW AMUSING... HOW TRULY AMUSING. TO DEFY MY GRENINJA IN SUCH A PRIMITIVE MANNER. [HE APPEARS FROM A TREE] I FIND YOU ALL MOST ENTERTAINING.

(SERENA) IT'S LIKE LOTS AFTER ANOTHER!

(BONNIE) YOU DON'T GIVE UP!

( _ **AS RIOT JUMPS**_ )

(NINJA RIOT) GRENINJA, DOUBLE TEAM!

( _ **AS GRENINJA USES DOUBLE TEAM TO ATTACK THE HEROES**_ )

(MAX) IF YOU WANT A BATTLE, SO BET IT! POLIWHIRL, I CHOOSE YOU! [HE THROWS A POKEBALL TO SEND POLIWHIRL]

(CLEMONT) ALL RIGHT THEN! CHESPIN, I NEED YOU! [HE THROWS A POKEBALL TO SEND CHESPIN]

(SERENA) YOU TOO, FENNEKIN! [SHE THROWS A POKEBALL TO SEND FENNEKIN]

(CLEMON) CHESPIN, PIN MISSLE, GO!

(SERENA) FENNEKIN, USE FLAMETHROWER!

(MAX) WATER GUN NOW!

( _ **CHESPIN USES PIN MISSILE, FENNEKIN USES FLAMETHROWER, AND POLIWHIRL USES WATER GUN AT GRENINJA BUT GRENINJA'S DOUBLE TEAM JUMPS**_ )

(NINJA RIOT) WATER SHURIKEN!

( _ **MULTIPLE GRENINJA USES WATER SHURIKEN TO ATTACK THEM, BUT PIKACHU COUNTERS USING THUNDERBOLT AT WATER**_ _ **SHURIKEN, PIKACHU, FROAKIE, AND PHANPY, EMMY, AND ASH ARRIVED**_ ) _ **  
**_

(EMMY) SORRY WE'RE LATE!

(CASSIE) IT'S EMMY!

(SERENA) AND ASH TOO!

( _ **SUDDENLY 3 GRENINJA ATTACK USING WATER SHURIKEN, ASH AND EMMY HIDES IN A TREE, AVOIDS THE ATTACK**_ )

(ASH) DIANCIE, RUN AWAY!

(DINACIE) RIGHT! [SHE RUN OFF HOPPING ALONG WITH THE HEROES, HOWEVER, GRENINJA FIRED WATER SHURIKEN TO STAY AWAY FROM THEM]

( _ **DIANCIE LOOKS AT MULTIPLE GRENINJA, READY TO FIRE WATER SHURIKEN AT DIANCIE, HOWEVER, CARBINK SERVENTS JUMPS TO PROTECTED DIANCIE**_ )

(MERRICK) PRINCESS! [JUMPING INTO THIS TIME WAS HIT MARRICK, BORT AND ALLOTROPE INSTEAD]

(DIANCIE) MERRICK!

(MERRICK) PRINCESS DIANCIE! I'LL PROTECT YOU... [MARRICK, BORT AND ALLOTROPE FAINTED]

(DIANCIE) OH NO!

( _ **OUR HEROES WE'RE SHOCKED TO SEE CARBINK WAS HURT**_ )

(SERENA) THE CARBINK FROM FROM BEFORE!

(CASSIE) BUT HOW?

(EMMY) I DON'T KNOW, BUT THOSE CARBINK ARE HURT BADLY.

(NINJA RIOT) DON'T INTERFERE! GET THEM!

( _ **DIANCIE USES DIAMOND STORM**_ )

(MERRICK) PRINCESS!

( _ **DIANCIE CREATES A HUGE DIAMOND, MAKING OUR HEROES SUPRISED**_ )

(MERRICK) IT'S... A HEART DIAMOND!

(EMMY) NO WAY!

( _ **HOWEVER, GRENINJA USES WATER SHURIKEN, AND THE DIAMOND BREAKS INTO PIECES, RECOILING DIANCIE.**_ _ **GRENINJA USES WATER SHURIKEN AT MERRIC, BORT, AND ALLOTROPE, AND WAS HIT EACH, AND GRENINJA'S TONGUE GRABS DIANCIE**_ ) _ **  
**_

(ASH) DIANCIE!

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(EMMY) DIANCIE NO!

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	7. Millis Steel Save The Heroes

**CHAPTER 7: Millis Steel Save the Heroes**

* * *

( _ **SUDDENLY, A PIN MISSILE FIRED A GRENINJ, DIANICE FALLS BUT 2 CARBINK SAVES DIANCIE**_ )

(MERRICK) PRINCEES!

( _ **NINJA RIOT LOOK IN SHOCKED AROUND AT MILLIS STEEL, CHESNAUGHT AND DOUBLADE**_ )

(MILLIS STEEL) NOW, CHESNAUGHT, USE PIN MISSILE AGAIN!

( _ **NINJA RIOT AVOIDS THE ATTACK BUT HITS RIOT'S GRENINJA**_ )

(SERENA) WHO IS THAT?!

(DINAICE) SHE'S THE PERSON WHO RESCUED ME AFTER TEAM ROCKET MADE ME MAKE DIAMONDS FOR THEM.

(MAX) SO...

(BONNIE) ...SO SHE'S A FRIEND?!

(CASSIE) MAYBE A GREAT HELPER?

(MILLIS STEEL) DIANCIE, QUICK! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO BETTER OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN!

( _ **AS EVERYONE GASPS, THEY MADE AN ESCAPE**_ )

(MERRICK) PRINCESS, THIS WAY!

(DIANCIE) YES. PLEASE EXCUSE ME.

( _ **AS THE PROATGONISTS MANAGE TO ESCAPE**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) MILLIS STEEL, IF YOU'RE HERE, THEN THAT MEANS?

( _ **AS MARILYN FLAME AND DELPHOX ARRIVED LOOKING AT MILLIS STEEL AND NINJA RIOT**_ )

(MILLIS STEEL) Hmmmm, MAYBE I AM, MAYBE I'M NOT.

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	8. The Story Of Life Or Dies!

**CHAPTER 8: The Story Of Life Or Dies!**

( _ **LATER, OUR HEROES ARE GOING FOR A WALK WITH CARBINK**_ )

(MERRICK) LET IT BE KNOWN THAT OUR JOB IS TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS!

(SERENA) SO, YOU'RE THE PRINCESS'S BODYGUARDS, HUH?

(CASSIE) GUARDS?

(BONNIE) THAT IS SO COOL. DIANCIE'S A REAL PRINCESS!

(MERRICK) WHO MIGHT THEY BE, PRINCESS?

(ASH) WELL, YOU SEE...

(DIANCIE) THEY'RE... MY FRIENDS! RIGHT?

(ASH) RIGHT!

(MAX) YOU GOT THAT RIGHT.

(EMMY) DEFINITELY.

(BONNIE) YEAH!

( _ **BORT AND ALLOTROPE LOOKED SURPRISED. AS THE HEROES CONTINUE TO WALK**_ )

(CASSIE) SO, WHAT HAS YOU TOLD ABOUT XERNEAS?

(MERRICK) WE HAVE BEEN TRAVELING AND SEARCHING FOR MANY MONTHS!

(SERENA) SEARCHING FOR XERNEAS?

(ORD) FINDING THE LEGENDARY POKEMON?

(ZAK) OF LIFE, XERNEAS?

(MERRICK) YES!

( _ **FLASHBACK PLAYS WITH MERRICK, BORT, ALLOTROPE AND DIANCIE, WHO WAS IN AUTUMN IN THIS LAND, LATER WE CUT TO SEE MERRICK, BORT, ALLOTROPE AND DIANCIE WHO WAS WALKING, LATER WE CUT TO THIS SCENE, WHERE A SNOWSTORM APPEARS IN THE MOUNTAINS, AND CARBINK SERVANTS ALSO DIANCIE, BEGAN TO SHIVER, LATER WE CUT THE NIGHT SCENE, WHO WAS SEARCHING EVERYWHERE TO FIND XERNEAS, THE NEXT MORNING DIANCIE AND OTHERS HEARD SOMETHING**_ )

(DIANCIE) [FLASHBACK] I SENSE THE FAIRY AURA!

( _ **DIANCIE BLINDS HERSELF UNTIL WE SEE A BATCH OF SUNFLOWERS**_ )

(MERRICK) [VOICEOVER] XERNEAS IS ALWAYS IS ALWAYS MOVING, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, WE WERE NEVER ABLE TO TRACK IT DOWN...

( _ **AS CARBINK SERVANTS TAKE A NAP, DIANCIE LOOKS AT THE CITY OF AVUGNON TOWN**_ )

(DIANCIE) [VOICEOVER] ONE DAY, I SAW A CITY FAR IN THE DISTANCE...

( _ **AS DIANCIE SNEAKS OUT TO FIND AVUGNON TOWN**_ )

(DIANCIE) [FLASHBACK] I WANTED TO GO THERE AND SEE IT, SOMEHOW, IT LOOKED LIKE FUN...

( _ **FLASHBACK ENDS WITH OUR HEROES ARRIVED AT THE DOMAIN**_ )

(EMMY) AND THAT'S WHERE WE MET AND RESCUE YOU FROM THE THIEVES, RIGHT?

(ZAK) YEAH, SO DID WE!

(MERRICK) WE WERE ALWAYS AT YOUR SIDE, SO I BEGAN TO THINK THAT PERHAPS YOU FELT TRAPPED BY OUR PRESENCE.

(DIANCIE) I'M SORRY I RAN OFF LIKE THAT.

(CASSIE) IT'S OKAY, YOU'LL BE FINE!

(MERRICK) PLEASE. I BEG YOU NOT TO EVER DO THAT AGAIN.

(DIANCIE) ALRIGHT.

(MERRICK) HERE WE ARE.

( _ **AS THE HEROES GOES INSIDE THE DOMAIN**_ )

(SERENA) WHAT IS THIS?

(EMMY) WHAT IS THIS PLACE?

(DIANCIE) THIS IS ONE OF OUR HOMES IN THE DIAMOND DOMAIN.

(MERRICK) YOU SEE, ALL OUR HOMES ARE LINKED TOGETHER BY THE DIAMOND ROAD.

( _ **WE VIEW THE DIMMED CRYSTAL QUARTZ TO ZOOM IN, WE'RE SEVERAL CARBINK GREETED**_ )

(WHEEZIE) HELLO CARBINK.

(DIANCIE) THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND RECEPTION.

( _ **SUDDENLY THE CRYSTAL QUARTZ BEGAN TO BREAK AND DISSOLVE. AS THE HEROES LOOKED THE DOMAIN IN DESPAIR**_ )

(EMMY) WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

( _ **THE QUARTZ BEGAN QUICKLY TO DISSOLVE AND BREAKS**_ )

(CASSIE) OH NO!

(MAX) THE DOMAIN HAS BEEN DIMMED?!

(ZAK) WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

(ORD) [IN PEG'S VOICE] WE GOT A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!

(EMMY) IT'S BREAKING UP!

(CASSIE) THAT'S NOT GOOD IN HERE!

(EMMY) SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT! HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?

(DIANCIE) WHAT HAS HAPPENED?

(WHEEZIE) LOOK!

( _ **DACE SADLY ARRIVES**_ )

(DACE) PRINCESS...

(DIANCIE) DACE?!

(DACE) I FEAR THE HEART DIAMOND'S LIFE HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END.

(DIANCIE) THAT CAN'T BE!

( _ **FLAASHBACK PLAYS WITH THE HEART DIAMOND BEGAN TO BREAK AND SHATTERED TO PIECES, AND WHOLE DOMAIN BEGAN THE DIM**_ )

( _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_ )

(DIANCIE) OH NO.

(ZAK) WHAT'S OH NO?

(WHEEZIE) THIS IS THE WORST DIAMOND DOMAIN **EVER!**

(ORD) THIS IS BAD! BIG TIME!

(MAX) THE HEART DIAMOND HAS BEEN DESTROYED AT THE DOMAIN.

(DACE) MY PURPOSE IN COMING HERE WAS TO DELIVER THE AWFUL NEWS!

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(CASSIE) BUT WHAT'S THE HEART DIAMOND?

(BONNIE) TELL US, PLEASE?!

(ASH) IF THERE'S ANYTHING WE CAN DO TO HELP, WE WANT TO!

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA!

(EMMY) TELL US WHAT CAN WE DO TO HELP YOU.

(CLEMONT) RIGHT!

(MAX) WE MUST EXPLAIN IT.

(DIANICE) MY FRIENDS, THE HEART DIAMOND IS THE SOLE SOURCE OF ALL ENERGY AND LIGHT THAT POWERS OUR ENTIRE KINGDOM, AND NOW IT WILL POWER OUR KINGDOM NO MORE.

( _ **WE VIEW MAP OF THE DOMAIN, WHERE THE HEART DIAMOND IS , SUDDENLY THE DOMAIN FADES, WE CUT TO THE SCENE THE CRYSTAL QUARTZ BEGAN TO BREAK AND SHATTER**_ )

(ZAK) UH YOU MISS IT!

(DACE) THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CREATE A NEW HEART DIAMOND IS PRINCESS DIANCIE.

(DIANCIE) BUT I STILL DON'T HAVE THE POWER I NEED TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN.

(DACE) I HAVE EVERY CONFIDENCE THAT XERNEARS'S FAIRY AURE WILL AWAKEN THE TRUE POWER WITHIN YOU.

(ASH) WOW, SO THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON.

(ORD) YEAH.

(EMMY) IF WE LEARN THE POWER OF FAIRY AURA...

(CASSIE) ...THAT WILL BE ABLE TO FIND IT.

(ZAK) SHE'S RIGHT, WE AGREE WITH THAT!

(DIANCIE) [SHE VIEW LOOKING AT THE CRYSTAL QUARTZ BEGAN TO BREAK INTO PIECES] I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN MY OWN KINGDOM, I DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A PRINCESS. [STARTS CRYING]

(EMMY) IT'S ALRIGHT DIANCIE...

(CASSIE) I KNOW WE CAN FIGURE THIS OUT!

(ASH) NOW DIANCIE, DON'T CRY.

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA.

(MAX) YOU ALWAYS BE KIND TO OURSELVES.

(CASSIE) EVEN THEN, YOU ARE MY OF A SPECIAL FRIEND.

(ASH) CRYING WON'T HELP TO MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT.

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(ORD) SAD THINGS WON'T HURT THEM, BECAUSE OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP.

( _ **DIANCIE AGREES, THEN SUDDENLY OUR DOMAIN CONTINUES TO BREAK, AS SHE GASPS**_ )

(?) DON'T BE AFRAID.

(EMMY) THAT VOICE, COULD IT BE?

( _ **IT'S REVEAL TO BE QUETZAL**_ )

(ASH) QUETZAL?

(MAX) BUT HOW...?

(QUETZAL) LISTEN, XERNEAS HEARD A MAGIC OF FAIRY AURA, YOU MUST FIND THEM, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

(EMMY) HE'S RIGHT! WE CAN HELP THEM FIND XERNEAS!

(QUETZAL) SI! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

( _ **DIANCIE LOOKS AT SEVERAL CARBINK**_ )

(MERRICK) PRINCESS!

(DIANCIE) THEY AREABSOLUTELY RIGHT. THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR CRYING, LET'S GO! WE'LL FIND XERNEAS!

(CASSIE) YOU HEARD THE POKEMON!

(ASH) YEAH, THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA!

(ORD) WE BETTER FIND XERNEAS RIGHT NOW!

(DACE) [IN TEARY EYED] PRINCESS. [HE CRIED A LITTLE BIT]

(EMMY) EVERYONE, LETS GO!

( _ **LATER WE CUT THE SCENE WHERE OUR HEROES ARE WALKING IN THE ROCKY HILL, WE VIEW THE MOUNTAINS, LATER IN THE CAVES, DIANCIE HEARD SOMETHING, SHE HOPS OFF RUSHING**_ )

(DACE) PRINCESS DIANCIE!

( _ **AS THEY ESCAPES THE CAVES, DIANCIE SEE THE VIEW OF THE ALLEARTH FOREST**_ )

(ORD) [NERVOUS, BEHIND OTHER] I'M SCARED...

(MAX) DON'T WORRY ORD, I'M HERE WITH YOU.

(ORD) THANK MAX.

(WHEEIZ) THIS PLACE IS HUGE!

(BONNIE) WOWEE!

(CASSIE) THIS IS A BIGGEST FOREST EVER.

(ZAK) SO TELL WHAT DID YOU SEE

(DIANCIE) I SENSE A STRONG FAIRY AURA COMING FROM INSIDE THE FOREST.

(SERENA) SO, THAT MEANS ONE THING.

(ASH) XERNEAS!

(ZAK) SO, THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO FIND THEM.

(WHEEIZ) YEAH, LET'S GO.

(CASSIE) SO THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO FIND THEM!

(ZAK) THE DEER OF X.

(MAX) COOL NICKNAME, ZAK.

(ZAK) THANK.

(EMMY) SO, IF WE MEET XERNEAS AND END THIS NIGHTMARE?

(ORD) AND WE CAN SAVE THE FOREST.

(MAX) SO WHAT IS THIS FOREST?

(DACE) MY BOY, THAT IS THE ALLEARTH FOREST!

( _ **ALL OF THE HEROES GASPS**_ )

(EMMY) NEVER HEAR ABOUT IT!

(ASH) WHAT'S THE ALLEARTH FOREST?

(EMMY) AND WHAT IS THE SILENCE OF DESTRUCTION AND DARKNESS?

(DACE) YOU SEE, LONG AGO, THERE WAS A MAJOR CATASTROPHE THERE THAT OBLITERATED EVERY LIVING THING.

( _ **FLASHBACK PLAYS WITH A BLACK TORNADO APPEARS TURNING THE WHOLE FOREST INTO STONE**_ )

( _ **FLASHBACK ENDS WITH THE WHOLE WATERFALL**_ )

(EMMY) SO, HOW THIS HAS BEEN, DACE?

(DACE) SINE THEN, IT HAS BECOME A FORBIDDEN PLACE THAT NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO ENTER, AND THERE IS MORE THING YOU MUST KNOW, ABOUT THE BEING THAT CAUSED ALL THAT DESTRUCTION.

( _ **AS THE HEROES GASPS**_ )

(CASSIE) WAIT, WHAT'S DESTRUCTION?

(EMMY) DESTRUCTION IS THE ACTION OF PROCESS OF CAUSING SO MUCH DAMAGE TO SOMETHING THAT IT NO LONGER EXIST OR CANNOT BE REPAIRED, LIKE THE ALLEARTH FOREST, MY FRIEND AMY TOLD ME ABOUT IT FOR 4 YEARS AGO.

(CASSIE) UH, AND WHAT IS THE DESTRUCTION AND DARKNESS ONE?

(MAX) BUT HOW DID YOU KNOW IT?

( _ **FLASHBACK PLAYS WITH PURPLE FLAMES, THEN YVELTAL APPEARS**_ )

(DACE) [VOICEOVER] THE GREAT CATASTROPHE WAS CAUSED BY THE EMBODIMENT OF DESTRUCTION, YVELTAL.

( _ **YVELTAL ROARS OPENING HIS MOUTH**_ )

( _ **WE CUT THE SCENE WHERE THE STONE TREES, AND**_ _ **YVELTAL APPEARS AND TURNING INTO A GIANT COCOON**_ ) _ **  
**_

(DACE) [VOICEOVER] AFTER SOWING THE SEEDS OF SO MUCH DESTRUCTION, YVELTAL BECAME A GIANT COCOON.

( _ **FLASHBACK ENDS WITH DACE, SUDDENLY HONEDGE APPEARS AND LOOKED AT THE HEROES**_ )

(DACE) AND THAT COCOON IS THE REASON THAT NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO ENTER THE ALLEARTH FOREST.

(ASH) YVELTAL.

(CASSIE) THE SILENCE OF DESTRUCTION AND DARKNESS...

(EMMY) ...WHO'S YVELTAL?

(ZAK) AND WHAT'S HE BECOME A SILENCE OF DESTRUCTION AND DARNESS?

(CLEMONT) ZAK, IS THE LEGENDARY POKEMON WHO CAN STEAL THE LIFE FORCE OF EVERYTHING AROUND IT.

(EMMY) ALSO TURN PEOPLE, POKEMON AND EVERYTHING ELSE INTO STONE.

(BONNIE) UH... HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

(EMMY) IN 4 YEARS AGO, I READ HISTORY OF POKEMON [FLASHBACK STARTS] WELL IT ALL STARTED WHEN I WAS IN THE LIBRARY IN THE ELEMENTARY HOOD SCHOOL. ME AND AMY READ MANY BOOKS OF POKEMON AND WE FOUND YVELTAL IN PAGE 236. THE LEGENDS SAYS IT DID DESTROY THE ALLEARTH FORREST AND IT WAS STOPPED BY XERNEAS. [FLASHBACK ENDS] AND THAT'S HOW THE FOREST HAS BECOME A FORBIDDEN PLACE THAT WE'RE NOT ALLOW TO ENTER.

(CASSIE) IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU KNOW THAT POKEMON?

(DACE) IT IS ALSO SAID WHOEVER DISTURBS THE SLEEP OF THE COCOON OF DESTRUCTION WILL RECEIVE HARSH RETRIBUTION, THE JUDGMENT OF FURY!

(CASSIE) OH MY GOD!

(ZAK) WE HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL OF LESS WE'RE TOASTED FOR GO.

(EMMY) DEFIANTLY!

( _ **THEN THE HEROES AGRREE TO FIND XERNEAS, AT THE ALLEARTH FOREST**_ )

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	9. The Quest Of Deer Of X!

**Chaoter 9: The Quest Of Deer Of X!**

( _ **LATER OUR HEROES BEGAN TO SEARCH FOR XERNEAS, ALL BUT ORD, CASSIE, ZAK AND WHEEZIE LOOKING TERRIFIED**_ )

(ORD) THAT'S A STRANGE FOREST HERE.

(ASH) SO THIS IS THE ALLEARTH FOREST.

(CLEMONT) IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE THIS ENTIRE AREA WAS DESTROYED.

( _ **WE VIEW A SCATTERBUG WHO WHO WAS SITTING IN A TREE AND SERVEAL SPRITZEE ARRIVED**_ )

(DACE) AFTER MANY YEARS, THIS RUINED FOREST HAS COME BACK TO LIFE.

(WHEEZIE) LOOK AT THESE POKEMON.

(ORD) THIS PLACE IS CREEPY.

( _ **WE SEE COMEBEE, ODDOSH, FOONGUS, AMOONGUSS, SKIDDO, ZIGZAGOON, LINOONE AND GOGOAT**_ )

(DACE) SOME EVEN SAY THAT YVELTAL CAUSED THE FOREST'S DESTRUCTION IN ORDER TO AWAKEN AND INVIGORATE THE FOREST'S VITALITY.

(ZAK) IT'S SPOOKY LIKE HELL.

( _ **SANDSHREW, SANDSLASH AND STARLY APPEARS**_ )

(ORD) I THINK SOMETHING HAS TOLD, WHERE TO SEE XERNEAS.

(CLEMONT) I GUESS IT'S POSSIBLE THAT SUCH TOTAL DESTRUCTION COULD BE PART OF THE BALANCE OF NATURE.

(ASH) THE BALANCE OF NATURE?

(EMMY) WHAT'S THAT?

(CLEMONT) YOU COULD SAY THAT IT'S LIKE A RULE, A RULE THAT GOVERNS BOTH LIFE AND DESTRUCTION.

(ZAK) I NEVER THAT.

(WHEEIZE) SAME HERE.

(ORD) ME TOO.

( _ **MEANWHILE TEAM ROCKET ARE ON THE HOT AIR BALLOON**_ )

(JAMES) WORD HAS IT THIS FOREST IS FORBIDDEN TO ENTER.

(MEOWTH) YEAH, BUT FORBIDDEN OR NOT, DIANCIE'S SOMEWHERE DOWN THERE.

(JESSIE) RIGHT. AFTER COMING THIS FAR, THERE'S NO TURNING BACK.

( _ **LATER THE CLOUDS CLEAR, AND SUN IS OUT, A VIVILLON APPEARS, UNTIL DIANCIE LOOKS AND HOPS INTO HURRY, AS THE HEROES RUSHED IN PURSUIT, AS DIANCIE RUSHES IN, MULTIPLE VIVILLON FLIES AT XERNEAS IN A NEUTRAL MADE, DIANCIE GASPS, SO DOES AS THE HEROES RUSHING IN PURSUIT**_ )

(ASH) IS THAT..

(MAX) ...COULD IT BE?...

(EMMY) ...MY GOD, IT'S...

( _ **XERNEAS OPENS HER EYES**_ )

(DACE) XERNEAS!

( _ **AS XERNEAS JUMPS PEACEFULLY MULTIPLE TIMES. DIANCIE IS IN A HURRY, SO DOES AS THE HEROES**_ )

(DIANCIE) XERNEAS, WAIT, PLEASE! [THEN SHE PASS THE BUSH, THEN TRIPS OVER THE LOG TO THE GROUND, THEN SHE GETS UP AND RUNNING, THEN SHE TRIPS OVER THE TREE'S STEM AND FALLS OFF, BUT XERNEAS SAVE HER]

( _ **AS PIKACHU AND DEDENNE LOOKS AT DIANCIE**_ )

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(DEDENNE) DEDENNE!

( _ **DIANCIE GETS UP, AS THE HEROES LOOKED AT XERNEAS AND DIANCIE**_ )

(DIANCIE) XERNEAS.

( _ **XERNEAS USES FAIRY AURA**_ )

(XERNEAS) YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME FOR SOME TIME.

(DIANCIE) I FINALLY GET THE CHANCE TO MEET YOU.

(XERNEAS) I KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE. I AM AWARE OF WHIT IT IS YOU SEEK FROM ME. I WILL GRANT YOUR WISH.

( _ **XERNEAS BECOMES AN ACTIVE MODE AND ACTIVATES FAIRY AURA, FEELING THE HEROES FOR GREAT STRENGTH**_ )

(DACE) FAIRY AURA.

(ZAK) COOL.

(WHEEIZE) OH YEAH, I LOV~ IT!

( _ **DIANCIE FELLS THE FAIRY AURA, TO MAKE THINGS MAGICAL**_ )

(XERNEAS) THE POWER IT NOURISH LIFE LIES WITHIN YOU YOURSELF... [SHE LEAVES AND BECOMES NEUTRAL FORM AND LEAVES]

( _ **DIANCIE HOPS TO LOOK AT XERNEAS HAD LEAVES**_ )

(DIANCIE) XERNEAS. I AM TRULY GRATEFUL.

( _ **OUR HEROES RUSHED IN TO LOOK AT DIANCIE**_ )

(DACE) PRINCESS DIANCIE!

(MERRICK) PRINCESS!

(DACE) I SENSED A POWERFUL FAIRY AURA.

(ASH) I FELL LIKE I WAS GIVEN THAT POWER, TOO!

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(DEDENNE) DEDENNE!

(SERENA) YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOUR DOMAIN FOR SURE!

(EMMY) I KNOW YOU MIGHT ABLE TO SAVE THE DOMAIN!

(WHEEIZE) AND CREATE EVEN MORE DIAMONDS!

(DIANCIE) I WONDER IF I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO CREATE A HEART DIAMOND NOW...

(ASH) HEY, GIVE IT A TRY!

(BONNIE) I'LL BET YOU CAN!

(EMMY) GO ON, GIVE IT A TRY!

(DACE) PLEASE!

(CASSIE) WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU.

(MAX) GO NO.

(WHEEIZE) GO FOR IT.

( _ **JUST AS DIANCIE IS READY TO CREATE A NEW HEART DIAMOND**_ )

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	10. Enter The Master Thief!

**Chapter:10 Enter The Master Thief!**

* * *

( _ **SUDDENLY ARGUS'S AIRSHIP APPEARS, AS OF THE HEROES AND DIANCIE GASPS, MILLIS STEEL ARE ON THE TOP OF DOUBLADE AND ARGUS STELL ARE ON THE TOP OF AEGISLASH**_ )

(MILLIS STEEL) [CLAPPING HER HANDS] CONGRATULATIONS, DIANCIE! IT SEEMS YOU NOW HAVE THE POWER TO CREATE DIAMONDS THAT ARE REAL.

(DIANCIE) IT'S YOU.

(MAX) THAT'S GIRL AGAIN.

(SERENA) BUT DIDN'T YOU HELP US OUT BEFORE?

(CASSIE) YEAH, YOU HELP US LIKE BEFORE.

(MILLIS STEEL) WHY YES, YES I DID. BUT NOW WE'LL BE TAKING DIANCIE! [SHE THROWS OUT HER POKEBALL AND SENDS HER CHESNAUGHT]

( _ **AS OF THE HEROES HASPS IN FEAR**_ )

(EMMY) WHAT THE HELL?!

(ASH) WHAT'S GOING ON?!

(ORD) SOMETHING TELLS ME, IT'S NOT GONNA BE GOOD.

(MILLIS STEEL) I KNEW THAT DIANCIE WAS GOING TO COME HERE TO FIND XERNEAS. BECAUSE THE PRINCESS HADN'T YET MASTERED THE POWER REQUIRED TO CREATE TRUE DIAMONDS.

( _ **HONEDE ON CAMERA**_ )

(MILLIS STEEL) GOOD WORK, HONEY.

( _ **HONEDE WAS IN JOY**_ )

(ARGUS STEEL) IT'S HARD TO IMAGINE DIANCIE NOT MAKING DIAMONDS.

( _ **MEANWHILE TEAM ROCKET HIDES IN THE TREE LOOKS AT THE HEROES**_ )

(JAMES) THAT'S ARGUS STEEL.

(MEOWTH) HE'S THE THIEVINGEST THIEF OUT THERE!

(JESSIE) AND HE'S GOT HIS DADDY LITTLE GIRL MILLIS WITH HIM.

( _ **BACK TO HEROES AND THIEF**_ )

(ZAK) [IN KUZCO'S VOICE] I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! F*CK YOU!

(EMMY) I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

(MILLIS STEEL) WE FELT SORRY FOR YOU, SO WE MADE SURE NOBODY COULD GET IN YOUR WAY. [SHE SNAPS HER FINGERS] O'KAY, USE VINE WHIP!

( _ **CHESNAUGHT USES VINE WHIP TO CAPTURE DIANCIE**_ )

(EMMY) DIANCIE, NO!

( _ **CHESNAUGHT**_ _ **ATTEMPTS TO CAPTURE HER, BUT GRENINJA JUMPS AND GRABS DIANCIE. AS OF THE THIEF GASPS**_ )

( _ **GRENINJA JUMPS ON THE GROUND AND LANDS. AS OF THE HEROES GASPS**_ )

(ZAK) THAT POKEMON?!

(ORD) WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!

(MAX) HEY, LOOK UP THERE!

( _ **NINJA RIOT APPEARS ALONG WITH HIS TWO NINJASK AND FLOATS ON THE GROUND**_ )

(NINJA RIOT) WE'RE TAKING DIANCIE WITH US!

( _ **AS NINJA RIOT, GRENINJA HOLDING DIANCIE AND TWO NINJASK ESCAPES**_ )

(ARGUS STEEL) [GROWLS] THERE'S NO WAY TO ESCAPE. HONEDGE, AFTER THEM!

( _ **AS HONEDGE FOLLOWS, MILLIS STEEL, ARGUS STEEL DOUBLADE, AND AEGISLASH HOPS ON AND IN PURSUIT TO STOP THEM**_ )

(MILLIS STEEL) CHESNAUGHT!

( _ **CHESNUAGHT FOLLOW MILLIS, ARGUS, HONEDGE, DOUBLADE, AEGISLASH**_ )

(ASH) DIANCIE!

(MAX) C'MON, WE GOTTA GO AFTER THEM!

(CASSIE) WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!

(WHEEZIE) WE'RE COMING DIANCIE!

( _ **OUR HEROES RUSHED IN TO STOP THE THIEF**_ )

* * *

[NEXT TIME]

 **FAVORITES, REVIEWS, FOLLOW, PM**


	11. Fighting Over Diancie!

**Chapter 11: Fighting Over Diancie!**

( _ **WE CUT THE SCENE TO SEE NINJA RIOT, HIS GRENINJA ANS TWO NINJASK GO DOWN TO THE UNDERGROUND CAVE NEXT TO THE POOL WHILE HOLDING DIANCIE**_ )

(DIANCIE) IF YOU WANT DIAMONDS, I'LL MAKE YOU SOME, PLEASE LAT ME GO I HAD GET BACK TO MY DOMAIN!

( _ **A YANMEGA APPEARED, FLYING AROUND THE UNDERGROUND CAVE, THEN SUDDENLY A MARILYN'S DELPHOX APPEARED USING MYSTICAL FLAME ON NINJA RIOT AND GRENINJA BUT THEY DODGE IT AND NINJA RIOT STEP ON THE WATER AND SUDDENLY WATER TURNS DARK PURPLE THE COCOON BEGINS TO RVRTBERATES, DELPHOX USES FLAME CHARGE ON GRENINJA THUS LET GO OF DIANCIE AND MARILYN FLAME GRAB HER**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) WHY THANK YOU.

(DIANCIE) LET ME GO!

( _ **NINJA RIOT JUMPS OUT OF THE WATER, AS MARILYN'S YANMEGA APPEARS GRABBING THE POLE WHERE MARILYN FLAME IS HOLDING**_ )

(MARILYN FAME) [LAUGHING] YOU LOOK FABULOUS EVEN WHEN YOUR ANGRY RIOT, SEE YA LATER.

( _ **SUDDENLY, CHESNAUGHT FIRED A PIN MISSILE AT MARILYN FLAME, BUTS AVOIDS THEM AND HIT THE CAVES PIECES, DELPHOX FIRED A FLAMETHROWER BUT CHESNAUGHT JUMPS AND LANDS ON THE WATER AND SUDDENLY WATER TURNS DARK PURPLE, THE COCOON BEGINS TO REVERBERATES AS MARILYN ESCAPES**_ )

(ARGUS STEEL) WAIT!

( _ **ARGUS ATTEMPT TO CATCH DIANCIE BUT FAIL, HOWEVER, MILLIS TRY TO CAPTURE DIANCIE BUT, DIANCIE FALLS**_ )

(EMMY) DIANCIE, OH NO! ASH, LET'S DO THIS!

(ASH) OK!

( _ **ASH HOLDING HAWLUCHA'S LEG CAME TO THE RESCUE. AND EMMY RIDE ON CASSIE'S BACK TO RESCUE TOO**_ )

( _ **ASH AND EMMY RESCUES DIANCIE JUST IN TIME. BUT LANDS ON THE WATER AND SUDDENLY WATER TURNS DARK PURPLE, THE COCOON BEGINS TO REVERBERATES AND BEGAN TO GLOWS RED**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) [GROWLS] YOU MIDDLE PESTS!

(ARGUS STEEL) EXCUSE ME!

( _ **AEGISLASH HITS MARILYN FLAME AND FALLS OFF, BUT NINJA RIOT CATCHES HER, ALSO WATER BEGIN TO TURN DARK PURPLE**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) BUT WHY?

(NINJA RIOT) WHY? I JUST...

( _ **NINJA RIOT LETS GO OF MARILYN FLAME AND SUNK HER INTO THE WATER. BUT MARILYN FLAME BREATHES AND GETS UP**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) WHAT'S ALL THIS?

(NINJA RIOT) I DON'T KNOW...

( _ **SUDDENLY THE HONEDGE, DOUNBLADE, AEGISLASH, MILLIS STEEL AND ARGUS FILES UP TO SURRENDER ASH, EMMY AND CASSIE**_ )

(EMMY) STAY BESIDE US, DIANCIE.

(DIANCIE) OKAY.

(ARGUS STEEL) NOW, GIVE US DIANCIE, YOU TWO!

(ASH) NO WAY!

(CASSIE) WE'RE NEVER GIVING TO YOU!

(EMMY) THAT'S RIGHT! CASSIE'S RIGHT FOR ONE THING!

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(MILLIS STEEL) YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR ELDERS, YOU TWO, OR ELSE!

(JESSIE) THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM.

(JAMES) NOW WHAT?

(MEOWTH) THERE'S NO WAY FOR US TO SLIP ON IN.

* * *

[NEXT TIME]

* * *

 **R.I.P. MR.** **SATORU IWATA 1959-2015** **FAREWELL GOOD-BYE... T^T  
**

* * *

SO PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THIS STORY, I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT YOU GUYS, I WAS DOING SOMETHING ELSE FOR THE PAST 3 WEEKS. **SO PLEASE** **FAVORITES, REVIEWS AND FOLLOW.**


	12. Yveltal Awakes!

**Chapter 12: Yveltal Awakes!**

* * *

( _ **ARGUS STEEL STEP ON THE WATER AND THE WATER BEGINS TO TURN DARK PURPLE**_ ) _ **  
**_

(ARGUS STEEL) HUH?

( _ **THE WHOLE WATER BEGINS TO TURN DARK PURPLE AS THE COCOON BEGINS TO RISE SLOWLY, MEANWHILE THE CARBINKS, SERENA, BONNIE, DEDENNE, CLEMONT, MAX, ORD, ZAK AND WHEEZIE ARRIVE AT THE SCENE TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING**_ )

(DACE) NO! PRINCESS DIANCIE! ASH! EMMY! CASSIE! YOU GOT TO GET OUT OF THERE AT ONCE!

(ASH/DIANCIE/EMMY AND CASSIE) HUH?

( _ **EVERYONE LOOK TO SEE THE COCOON POPS OUT OF THE WATER AS CLOUDS BLOCK THE SKY AND THE SUN**_ )

( _ **AS EVERYONE GOT OUT OF THE WATER THE COCOON RISES UP OUT THE WATER**_ )

(ORD) [TERRIFIED] WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

(DACE) THE COCOON OF DESTRUCTION!

( _ **THE COCOON OPENS UP REVEALING YVELTAL WHO LET OUT A LOUD ROAR, AS EVERYONE BEGINS SHOCKED TO SEE IT**_ )

( _ **YVELTAL LOOKS AT EVERYONE IN IT'S EYE VISION AND LET OUT HIS ROAR**_ )

(DACE) WHOEVER DISTURBS THE SLEEP OF "THE COCOON OF DESTRUCTION". WILL RECEIVE THE JUDGEMENT OF FURY!

(CASSIE) [TERRIFIED] EMMY? WHO IS THAT POKEMON?

(EMMY) THAT POKEMON, [SHE CLOSE HER EYES] IS THE COCOON OF DESTRUCTION, SILENCE OF DARKNESS, [SHE OPENING HER EYES AND LOOK AT CASSIE] KNOWN AS...

(MAX/ORD/ ZAK AND WHEEZIE) YVELTAL!

( _ **SPIKE THE DRAGON FAINTS**_ )

(CASSIE) OH MY LORD! SO THAT'S YVELTAL!

(EMMY) YES.

( _ **DANCIE BACKS UP TERRIFIED AS TEAM ROCKET ARE ABOUT TO SNAG DIANCIE, BUT NINJA RIOT SNAG HER**_ )

(ZAK) HOLY CRAP! HE'S GOT DIANCIE!

( _ **AS NINJA RIOT GOT DIANCIE, HE ALONG WITH HIS GRENINJA AND TWO NINJASK ARE OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND POOL**_ )

( _ **YVELTAL ROARS AND FLIES AWAY**_ )

(EMMY) ASH! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF THIS UNDERGROUND!

(ASH) RIGHT!

( ** _AS ASH, EMMY, AND CASSIE HAVE TO GOT OUT THE UNDERGROUND POOL_** )

( _ **YVELTAL FIRED ODLIVION WING AT THE FOREST AND HITS NINJA RIOT'S GRENINJA AND TWO NINJASK TURNING THEM INTO STONE NINJA RIOT LOOK EVERYWHERE SHOCKED IN HORROR TO SEE THIS, AS DIANCIE MAKES HER CHANCE TO ESCAPE FROM NINJA RIOT. SUDDENLY MARILYN FLAME GRABBED DIANCIE AND SHE ALONG WITH HER DELPHOX AND YANMEGA GOT AWAY, AS THEY TRY TO ESCAPE YVELTAL APPEARS BEHIND THEM**_ )

( _ **YVELTAL FIRED ODLIVION WING AT MARILYN FLAME'S DELPHOX AS MARILYN FLAME HOLDING DIANCIE JUMPS OFF AND FELL ON THE GROUND, SHE AND DIANCIE LOOKS AT HER POKEMON TO SEE HER DELPHOX AND YANMEGA WE'RE TURNED INTO TONE, MARILYN FLAME GASPED IN HORROR TO SEE HER POKEMON TURNED INTO STONE AS DIANCIE ESCAPE**_ ) _ **  
**_

( _ **THE WHOLE LAKE AND THE WATERFALL TURNS INTO DARK PURPLE WATER. MEANWHILE XERNEAS TURNED IT'S HEAD AROUND TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING. MEANWHILE DIANCIE IS HOPPING TO FIND HER FRIENDS**_ )

(MERRICK) PRINCESS!

( _ **AS DIANCIE IS REUNITED WITH HER SERVANTS AND HER FRIENDS, ARGUS STEEL GRABBED DIANCIE AND GOT AWAY**_ )

(BONNIE) OH NO! DIANCIE!

(ZAK) **GET BACK HERE! YOU BASTARD!**

( _ **YVELTAL APPEARS IN FRONT OF THEM**_ )

( _ **MILLIS' CHESNAUGHT USING PIN MISSILE TO FIRE YVELTAL, WHILE YVELTAL FIRED HYPER BEAM AND BLOCK THE ATTACKS BUT THE THIEF DODGE AND LAND ON THE GROUND AS YVELTAL IS ACTIVATTING OBLIVION WING**_ )

( _ **EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER AS CHESNAUGHT USES SPIKY SHIELD TO BLOCK THAT ATTACK**_ )

( _ **YVELTAL FIRED HIS OBLIVION WING AND HITS THEM, AS THE DUST CLEARS OUT THE THIEF SHOCKED IN HORROR TO SEE MILLIS' CHESNAUGHT ALONG WITH ARGUS' HONEDGE AND DOUBLADE TURNING INTO STONE**_ )

( _ **YVELTAL ROARS AND READY TO FIRE HYPER BEAM IN FRONT OF THEM**_ )

(ASH) PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!

(EMMY) USE FLAMETHROWER! CHARMANDER!

( _ **PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT AND CHARMANDER USING FLAMETHROWER ON YVELTAL HYPER BEAM THUS SAVING THE MILLIS STEEL AND ARGUS STEEL FROM THEIR NEAR DEATH AS YVELTAL FLIES OVER AND DIANCIE HOPS AWAY TO REUNITE WITH THE HEROES**_ )

(EMMY) HEY GUY! YOU MISS US?

(MAX) IT'S EMMY AND CASSIE!

(SERENA) AND ASH TOO!

(ASH) HEY DIANCIE ARE YOU OKAY?

(DIANCIE) YES THANK YOU.

(CASSIE) COME ON TIME TO GET GOING.

(ASH) RIGHT.

(EMMY) ASH, LET'S HURRY UP, SPLIT UP AND STOP YVELTAL!

(ASH) OKAY.

(ORD) GUYS, WATER OUT!

( _ **YVELTAL FIRED OBLIVION WING AT WHEEZIE TURNING INTO STONE**_ )

(ZAK) [HORROR] MY... GOD...NO... MY... SIS..TER.

(EMMY) IT'S CAN'T... BE TRUE, CAN IT?

(MAX) THERE NO WAY THAT YVELTAL'S OBLIVION WING TURNING DRAGON INTO STONE!

(CASSIE) GUYS, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AND FAST!

(SERENA) SHE'S RIGHT!

(MAX) ZAK, LETS GO! [HE LOOK AT ZAK STANDING AT WHEEZIE INTO STONE] ZAK?

(ORD) ZAK COME ON.

(BONNIE) WE HAVE TO GO!

(ZAK) NO... I'M STANDING...

(MAX) ...BUT WE HAVE TO...

(ZAK) **AND I SAID NO MAX! I'M STANDING THERE! AND THIS TIME, I'LL WON'T GIVING UP LIKE THIS! JUST GO IF OUT ME, I'LL BE FIND!**

(EMMY) BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!

(ZAK) DON'T YOU WORRY, I'LL FIGHT FOR MY FAMILY, MY SISTER, MY FRIENDS, AND POKEMON TOO. NOW GO!

(ASH) ZAK'S RIGHT LET'S GO!

(EMMY) OKAY THEN!

( _ **AS ASH, EMMY AND THEY FRIENDS LEAVING BEHIND WITH ZAK**_ )

(ZAK) **HEEEEY** **YVELTAL! IT'S ME YOU WANTED YOU BASTARD!**

( _ **YVELTAL FIRED OBLIVION WING AT ZAK TURNING INTO STONE**_ )

( _ **MEANWHILE TEAM ROCKET ARE RUNNING FOR LIVES TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM YVELTAL AND GET OUT THE FOREST**_ )

(JESSIE) LET'S GET OUT OF THIS AWFUL FOREST!

(JAMES) DIAMONDS SH-AMONDS!

(MEOWTH) I RATHER SAVE MY OWN WHISKERS!

( _ **AS THEY TRY TO ESCAPE YVELTAL FLIES BEHIND THEM**_ )

(TEAM ROCKET) **OH NO!**

( _ **YVELTAL FIRED OBLIVION WING TURNING TEAM ROCKET INTO STONE**_ )

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	13. Diancie's Power Not Working!

**Chapter 13: Diancie's Power Not Working!**

* * *

( _ **WE CUT THE SCENE TO SEE MARILYN FLAME SITTING ON A ROCK, CRYING**_ )

(MARILYN FLAME) WHO IS THAT POKEMON? LOOK WHAT IT DID TO MY DELPHOX!

( ** _MARILYN FLAME STARTS TO CRY, THEN NINJA RIOT APPEARS_** )

(MARILYN FLAME) RIOT.

(NINJA RIOT) IT'S ALL OVER. [HE REMOVES HIS MASK] LET'S FORGET ABOUT DIANCIE.

( _ **HE OPEN HIS HAND TO LET MARILYN FLAME GO WITH HIM, THEN SHE FEELS HAPPY AND GRABS HIS HAND AND LIFT HER, THEN SUDDENLY YVELTAL APPEARED IN FRONT OF THEM**_ )

(NINJA RIOT) LOOK OUT!

( _ **AS MARILYN FLAME AND NINJA RIOT HUG EACH OTHER, YVELTAL FIRED OBLIVION WING AT THEM TURNING THEM INTO STONE. LATER WE CUT THE SCENE TO SEE OUR REMAINING HEROES SHOCKED TO SEE THE WHOLE FOREST IS DYING**_ )

(DACE) OH NO! THE FOREST IS DYING ONCE AGAIN!

(ASH) HEY EVERYBODY!

( _ **EVERYONE LOOK AT ASH, PIKACHU, DIANCIE, AND ASH'S HAWULCHA ARE HERE**_ )

(DACE) PRINCESS!

(MERRICK) YOU'RE ALRIGHT!

(ASH) HAWULCHA THANKS A LOT. [HE RETURNS HIS HAWULCHA BACK TO HIS POKEBALL] HEY WHERE EMMY AND MAX AND THE OTHER?

(EMMY) HEY YOU GUYS!

(MAX) WE SORRY WE'RE HERE!

(CASSIE) THANK GOODNESS.

( _ **EVERYONE LOOK AT EMMY, MAX, CASSIE, AND ORD ARE HERE**_ ) _ **  
**_

(ASH) IT'S EMMY AND MAX!

(SERENA) AND CASSIE AND ORD TOO!

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKACHU!

(DIANCIE) I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY.

(EMMY) YEAH

( _ **EMMY, MAX, CASSIE AND ORD LOOK UP AT "YVELTAL" APPEARS AND HE ACTIVATES HIS HYPER BEAM BUT "DIANCIE" CREATES HER DIAMOND SHIELD TO BLOCK YVELTAL'S HYPER BEAM ATTACK**_ )

(DACE) LOOK IT'S BLOCKING YVELTAL'S POWER!

(MERRICK) THEN FINALLY!

( _ **AS DIANCIE IS USING HER DIAMOND SHIELD BLOCKING YVLTAL'S HYPER BEAM, THE DIAMOND SUDDENLY BEGINS TO CRACK AND IT FINALLY BROKE INTO PIECES BLASTING ASH, EMMY, MAX, CASSIE, ORD, PIKACHU, AND DIANCIE, AS EVERYONE ELSE ARE SHOCKED TO SEE THIS**_ )

(MERRICK) PRINCESS!

(SERENA) ASH!

(CLEMONT) EMMY! CASSIE!

(BONNIE) MAX! ORD!

(MAX) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

( _ **EVERYONE RUN TO SEE THEIR FRIENDS THEIR OKAY, ASH, EMMY, MAX, PIKACHU, AND DIANCIE ARE OKAY**_ )

(EMMY) DIANCIE! WHAT HAPPENED?!

(DIANCIE) MY POWERS, STILL NOT ENOUGH.

( _ **YVELTAL FLIES DOWN AND LANDS ON A CLIFF, ROARING**_ )

(ASH) COME ON RUN.

(EMMY) HURRY DODGE!

(MAX) COME ON GUYS, AVOID GETTING CAUGHT!

( _ **YVELTAL FLIES UP AND FIRED HIS OBLIVION WING, EVERYONE DODGE THE ATTACK**_ )

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	14. Don't Give Up DiancieOr Mega Diancie

**Chapter 14: Don't Give Up Diancie/Or Mega Diancie  
**

* * *

( _ **ASH BATTLE YVELTAL, YVELTAL PREPARING TO FIRE AN OBILVION WING**_ )

(ASH) PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!

( _ **PIKACHU USES THUNDERBOLT ON YVELTAL'S OBLIVION WING BUT FAIL, YVELTAL FIRED OBLIVION WING AT THEM, BUT THE 3 CARBINK TAKES A STEP AND HITS THEM, AND THEY SLOWING TURNED TO STONE**_ )

(CASSIE) CARBINK!

(ORD) NOOO!

(MERRICK) ASH, EMMY, EVERYONE, PLEASE PROTECT PRINCESS DIANCIE...

( _ **RIGHT AFTER MERRICK'S LAST WORDS, UNTIL MERRICK, BORT AND ALLOTROPE ARE TURNED TO STONE**_ )

(DIANCIE) MERRICK!

(ORD) THIS IS BAD!

(CASSIE) WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO THEN? WE HAVE TO KEEP AWAY FROM YVELTAL!

(EMMY) WE HAVE TO KEEP AWAY FROM YVELTAL!

(ASH) RIGHT!

(ORD) IT'S TOO LATE! [HE'S LOOK AT YVELTAL'S READY TO FIRED] MAX LOOK OUT! [ORD PUSH MAX AWAY FORM YVELTAL'S OBLIVION WING]

( _ **YVELTAL FIRED OBLIVION WING AT ORD SLOWLY TURNING HIM INTO STONE**_ )

(MAX) **ORD! NOOO!**

(ORD) MAX... I GUESS... THIS IS IT.. MY... BEST FRIEND... GOOD-BYE.

( _ **RIGHT THAT ORD'S LAST WORDS, UNTIL ORD ARE TURNED TO STONE**_ )

(CASSIE) ORD!

(MAX) ORD. MY BEST FRIEND. NO, NOO!

(PIKACHU) PIKA.

(DIANCIE) DEAR MAX.

(ASH) HEY MAX, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

(MAX) YES, I'M FINE BUT I WAS HIT BY OBLIVION WING!

(EMMY) ME TOO, AND I WAS HIT AS WELL, SO AS CASSIE!

(CASSIE) LET'S GO GUYS, WE HAVE TO FIND XERNEAS AND STOP YVELTAL!

(ASH) RIGHT!

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(MAX) HEY GUY, LOOK!

(EMMY) HE'S COMING BACK!

(CASSIE) AND HE'S USING SHADOW BALL AT US!

(YVELTAL) [ACTIVATING SHADOW BALL]

( _ **YVELTAL FIRES SHADOW BALL AT PIKACHU, EXCEPT CASSIE, EMMY, ASH AND MAX WHO AVOID IT, AND WAS SENT FLYING**_ )

(CASSIE) ASH!, EMMY!, MAX! PIKACHU!

(DIANCIE) OH NO!

( _ **ASH GRABS PIKACHU'S HAND TO SAVE HIM FROM FALLING OFF THE CLIFF ALSO EMMY AND MAX**_ _**HOLDS**_ _**ASH'S HAND**_ )

(ASH) COME ON PIKACHU, HANG ON!

( _ **THEY LOSES THEIR GRIPS, BUT CLEMONT, SERENA, BONNIE GRABS ASH'S, EMMY'S AND MAX'S HAND**_ )

(EMMY) CLEMONT! SERENA!

(MAX) BONNIE! THANK GOODNESS!

(CASSIE) ASH, EMMY, MAX, DON'T FALL OFF OR ELSE IT'S OVER!

( _ **DIANCIE LOOKS AT ORD, AND 3 CARBINK, WHO WAS STILL TURNED TO STONE AND SO AS ZAK AND WHEEZIE BACK THEN**_ )

(DIANCIE) IT'S MY DUTY TO PROTECT EVERYONE, BUT I, CAN'T DO ANYTHING... [STARTED TO WHIMPERS]

(ASH) DON'T GIVE UP, IF YOU DO, IT'S ALL OVER!

(CLEMONT) HE'S RIGHT!

(SERENA) STAY STRONG, DIANCIE!

(BONNIE) JUST TRY YOUR BEST!

(MAX) THEIR RIGHT!

(CASSIE) YOU CANNOT LOSE, JUST TRY TO WIN!

(EMMY) YOU CAN'T GIVE UP OR OVER FOR US WE'RE BELIEVING YOU!

( _ **PIKACHU WAKES UP**_ )

(CASSSIE) HEY LOOK! PIKACHU'S AWAKE.

(ASH) PIKACHU! ARE YOU OKAY?!

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

( _ **PIKACHU HOPS, ON TO CLEMONT'S ARM AND MADE IT BACK TO THE TOP**_ )

(ASH) LET'S GO!

( _ **AS EVERYONE RESCUED ASH, EMMY AND MAX**_ )

(CASSIE) GLAD TO SEE YOU GUYS ARE OKAY.

(EMMY) YEAH. THANKS.

(MAX) THAT WAS CLOSE!

( _ **DIANCIE LOOKS AT YVELTAL**_ )

( _ **ACTIVATING OBLIVION WING**_ )

(ASH) USE THUNDERBOLT!

( _ **PIKACHU FIRED AT YVELTAL'S OBLIVION WING, HOWEVER, THE OBLIVION WING SPLIT INTO 3**_ )

( **PIKACHU JUMPS AND AVOIDS IT** )

(CASSIE) THAT WAS CLOSE.

(EMMY) AVOIDING THE OBLIVION WING IS A HELPFUL IDEA.

( _ **DACE ANGRILY PUMPS UP, HOWEVER, DIANCIE IS READY TO BATTLE YVELTAL**_ )

( _ **FLASHBACK PLAYS WITH XERNEAS, WHO GAVE THE POWERS OF FAIRY AURA**_ )

( _ **FLASHBACK ENDS, WHEN DIANCIE OPENS HER EYES AND HER DIAMOND BEGIN TO GLOW AND MEGA EVOLVE**_ )

(DIANCIE) I WON'T EVER GIVE UP EVER!

( _ **AS DIANCIE MEGA EVOLVES AND EVERYONE LOOKED AND SEE, THE DIAMOND WAS ACTIVATED, MEGA EVOLVES INTO MEGA DIANCIE**_ )

(CASSIE) WHAT THE...?

(EMMY) IS THAT?

(MAX) IT MEGA EVOLVED!

(EMMY) MEGA DIANCIE!

(MAX) WHOA!

(CASSIE) BEAUTIFUL!

( _ **MEGA DIANCIE USES DIAMOND STORM AND CREATEES A NEW HEART DIAMOND, HOWEVER, YVELTAL FIRED OBLIVION WING AT THEM, BUT DIANCIE'S DIAMOND PROTECTED THEM, THE DIAMOND ISN'T BREAKING OR SHATTERED TO PIECES**_ )

(BONNIE) OH BOY!

(ASH) WAY TO GO!

(SERENA) SHE SAVED US FROM YVELTAL!

(MAX) GREAT JOB, DIANCIE!

(CASSIE) SHE PROTECTED US!

(EMMY) SHE DID IT, SHE FINALLY CREATED A NEW HEART DIAMOND!

(CLEMONT) SHE FINALLY DID IT!

(DACE) THAT'S IT! A HEART DIAMOND!

( _ **MEGA DIANCIE RETURNS TO NORMAL, THE HEART DIAMOND DISAPPEARS**_ )

(EMMY) [THUMBS UP TO DIANCIE] NICE DIAMOND!

* * *

[NEXT TIME]


	15. Turns Argus Steel and Millis

**Chapter 15: Turns Argus Steel and Millis Steet into Stone.**

* * *

( _ **OUR HEROES LOOK UP TO SEE AN ARGUS'S AIRSHIP IS HERE**_ )

( _ **MILLIS AND ARGUS STEEL ARE INSIDE ARGUS'S AIRSHIP**_ )

(EMMY) WHOA! IT'S THEM AGAIN!

(MILLIS STEEL) IT'S THE BOY AND HIS PIKACHU, AND THE GIRL AND HER PINK DRAGON, THANK FOR SAVING US BOTH, YOU TWO.

(ARGUS STEEL) BLAST YVELTAL DOWN!

( _ **ALL MISSILES FIRE ON YYVELTAL, BUT YVELTAL MANGES TO AVOID THEM SO EASILY**_ )

( _ **YVELTAL FIRES HIS OBLIVION WING AT THE AIRSHIP BUT THEY MANAGES TO AVOID IT, AS AIRSHIP DODGE YHE OBLIVION WING HIS THE FOREST INSTEAD**_ )

( _ **AIRSHIP FIRE MORE MISSILES, BUT YVELTAL DODGE ALL OF IT**_ )

( _ **HE CONTINUED FIRING EVERYTHING ON YVELTAL BUT KEEPS AVOIDING**_ )

 **Argus Steel:** (ARGUS STEEL) LET'S RETURN THE FAVOR!

( _ **ARGUS' AIRSHIP FLYS TOWARDS YVELTAL, ARGUS HOLDING THE LEVER PRESS THE BUTTON BRINGING OUT MISSILE**_ )

( _ **ALL MISSILES FIRE AT YVELTAL. BUT YVELTAL FLIES AROUND**_ )

(ARGUS STEEL) YEAH!

(MILLIS STEEL) YOU DID IT DADDY!

( _ **YVELTAL COMES OUT OF THE BLACK SMOKE, IT DIDN'T WORK**_ )

( _ **THEN FINALLY IT FLY TOWARDS ARGUS' AIRSHIP IT GRADS THE AIRSHIP WITH IR'S FEET SHATTERING THE WINDOW THUS MAKING THE AIRSHIP STOP AND THE CAMOUFLAGE DEVICE WARES OFF AND READY TO FIRE OBLIVION WING**_ )

( _ **ARGUS AND MILLIS STEEL EMBRACE EACH OTHER**_ )

(ARGUS STEEL) MILLIS!

(MILLIS STEEL) DADDY!

( _ **YVELTAL FIRED HIS OBLIVION WING TURNING THE LAST OF THE ARGUS' AIRSHIP INTO STONE**_ )

( _ **WE LOOK TO SEE THEN ARGUS' AIRSHIP FELL DOWN, DOWN AND FINALLY CRASHED INTO THE LAKE, MEANWHILE OUR HEROES IN THE FOREST LOOKED, SHOCK IN HORROR TO SEE THIS**_ )

(MAX) DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!

(EMMY) IT DESTROY THEIR SHIP AND TURN INTO STONE SO EASILY!

(CASSIE) EMMY. I HOP THOSE TWO TO BE OKAY.

* * *

[NEXT TIME] **REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOW :)  
**


	16. X Vs Y The Crisis Is Over

**Chapter 16: X Vs. Y/ The Crisis Is Over  
**

* * *

(ASH) GUYS, LOOK.

( _ **YVELTAL ROARS**_ )

(CASSIE) UH, OH?!

(EMMY) LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, NOW!

( _ **YVLTAL ROARS AND READY TO FIRE OBLIVION WING, AND FIRES AT ASH , EMMY, AND THE TEAM**_ )

(SERENA) IT'S FIRING OBLIVION WING AT US!

(EMMY) NOT GOOD! [SCREAMING]

( _ **THE OBLIVION WING GET CLOSER AND CLOSER TO OUR HEROES IN SLOW MOTION**_ )

(EMMY) **SOMEBODY HELP US!**

( _ **SUDDENLY XERNEAS USES AURORA BEAM ON OBLIVION WING THUS SAVING ASH, EMMY, AND THE TEAM FROM THEIR NEAR DEATH**_ )

(ASH) WHAT?

(SERENA) WHAT HAPPENED?

(EMMY) WHERE DID THAT AURORA BEAM COME FROM?!

(MAX) WE'RE STILL ALIVE?! BUT WHO SAVE US ANYWAY?

(CASSIE) LOOK OVER THERE!

( _ **EVERYONE LOOK TO SEE REVEALING TO BE XERNEAS**_ )

(ASH) IT'S XERNEAS!

(EMMY) THE DEER OF X!

(CASSIE) I KNEW IT, IT SAVED US!

(MAX) THAT WAS CLOSE!

(EMMY) RIGHT ON TIME!

( _ **YVELTAL FIRES SHADOW BALL AT XERNEAS, BUT XERNEAS USES AURORA BEAM AGAIN ON SHADOW BALL**_ )

( _ **XERNEAS USES FAIRY AURA TO COMMUNICATE YVELTAL, THEN LATER AFTER COMMUNICATING THE FAIRY AURA AT YVELTAL AND SUCCESSFULLY REMOVES YVELTAL'S DARK AURA, IT'S EYES THRNED PURPLE INTO BLUE AND ROARING**_ )

( _ **THE WHOLE LAKE AND THE WATERFALL RETURNED TO THEIR NORMAL SELF**_ )

( _ **YVELTAL FLIES OFF PEACEFULLY**_ )

(CASSIE) WELL DONE XERNEAS.

(MAX) IT'S 's finally over.

(EMMY) DEFINITELY FINALLY OVER.

(BONNIE) YVELTAL'S GONE...

(MAX) FOR NOW.

(CASSIE) YVELTAL HAS FINALLY BEEN CALM AND FLY PEACEFULLY.

(CLEMONT) WE'RE SAFE NOW!

(DIANCIE) WE'RE VERY GRATEFUL TO YOU.

* * *

[NEXT TIME] **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**


	17. Cassie's And Pikachu's Death

**Chapter 17 Cassie's And Pikachu's Death/Xerneas Revive Everyone**

* * *

(EMMY) I'M GLAD THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER...

( _ **THEY LOOK SEEING WHO WAS STILL TURNED TO STONE**_ )

(CASSIE) ...BUT THE PEOPLE, POKEMON, OUR FRIENDS ARE STILL TURNED TO STONED!

(MAX) JUST LIKE ZAK, WHEEZIE AND ORD WAS TURNED TO STONED!

( _ **FLASHBACK PLAYS WITH ZAK, WHEEZIE AND ORD, WHO WAS STILL TURNED TO STONE**_ )

(FLASHBACK'S WHEEZIE) GOOD... BYE... ZAK... FOREVER.

(FLASHBACK'S ZAK) DON'T... YOU WORRY... I'LL FIGHT FOR MY SISTER... AND POKEMON AS... WELL!

(FLASHBACK'S ORD) MAX... I GUESS... THIS IS IT.. MY... FRIEND... GOOD-BYE.

( _ **FLASHBACK ENDS, WHEN SUDDENLY PIKACHU AND CASSIE, COLLAPSE TO THE GROUND, AS ASH LOOKS AT PIKACHU, WHILE EMMY LOOKS AT CASSIE AS WELL**_ )

(EMMY) CASSIE?

( _ **ASH PICKS UP PIKACHU, THEN THE EMMY RUSHED IN TO LOOK AT TO TELL US WHAT'S WRONG**_ )

(ASH) PIKACHU! PIKACHU, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?!

( _ **SUDDENLY, PIKACHU'S TAIL, CASSIE'S TAIL BEGAN SLOWLY TURNING THEM INTO STONE, AS EVERYONE GASPS IN HORROR**_ )

(EMMY) WHAT HAPPENED?! [ **SHE'S LOOK CASSIE'S TAIL INTO** **STONE** ] WHAT THE?!

(SERENA) HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?!

(MAX) WHY ARE PIKACHU AND CASSIE ARE TURNING TO STONE SLOWLY?!

(EMMY) WAIT A SEC...!

( _ **FLASHBACK PLAYS WITH PIKACHU, WHO AVOIDS THE ATTACK, PIKACHU'S TAIL AND CASSIE'S TAIL WAS HIT BY OBLIVION WING, ALSO YVELTAL FIRED OBLIVION WING AT TAIL WAS HIT BY OBLIVION WING**_ )

( **FLASHBACK ENDS** )

(CLEMONT) BACK BEFORE!

(MAX) THEY MUST'VE BEEN HIT BY THAT OBLIVION WING ATTACK YVELTAL USED, ON PIKACHU'S AND CASSIE'S TAILS!

(SERENA) OH NO!

( _ **WE CUT TO SCENE WHERE ASH HOLDS PIKACHU, EMMY GIVE A HUG CASSIE, SINCE THEY TAIL WAS HIT WAS HIT AND SLOWLY TURNS TO STONE**_ )

(PIKACHU) PIKA PI...

(CASSIE) IT'S... ALL OVER... FOR.. ME..., I'M SO... SORRY.. EMMY...

( _ **PIKACHU AND CASSIE WAS FINALLY TURNED INTO STONE**_ )

(EMMY) CASSIE?, NO.

(ASH) NO, PIKACHU!

( _ **DIANCIE AND DACE SADLY LOOK SEEING PIKACHU AND CASSIE DYING TURNED TO STONE**_ )

(ASH) C'MON PIKACHU! PIKACHU! COME BACK PIKACHU!

( _ **SERENA, BONNIE, CLEMONT, MAX STARTED TO CRY FOR THEIR LOSS THEIR FRIENDS, OUR HEROES WAS TURNED TO STONE**_ )

(MAX) NO, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING.

(ASH) PIKACHU?

(ASH) PIKACHU!

(MAX) THERE'S NO ONE WE CAN DO, OUR FRIENDS TURNED TO STONE.

 **:** (EMMY) [ **STARTS CRYING** ] OH CASSIE, AND PIKACHU, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? IT'S NOT FAIR. NOW WE'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN. THEY'RE WE'RE... THEY'RE WE'RE OUR FRIENDS. WILL MISS THEM. THEY CAN'T BE GONE. [ **EMMY STARTS BEND DOWN HIS KNEES AND STARTS CRYING** ]

( _ **EMMY TURN AROUND LOOK TO SEE PIKACHU, WAS TURNED TO STONE. SHE TURN BACK AT CASSIE, EMMY HUG CASSIE WHEN SHE TURNING TO STONE**_ )

(EMMY) OH CASSIE. DON'T GO. **DON'T GOOOO-!**

( _ **ASH, EMMY AND FRIENDS GRIEVING OVER PIKACHU AND CASSIE**_ )

( _ **AS THEN SUDDENLT, A GREEN LIGHT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE REVEALING TO BE XERNEAS USING GEOMANCY, EVERYONE LOOKED AT XERNEAS GLOWING GREEN**_ )

(EMMY) WHAT THE..?!

(MAX) WAS THAT? THAT GREEN LIGHT.

(BONNIE) THE GREEN LIGHT, THAT WAS COMING FROM!

(EMMY) [ **GASPS IN SURPRISED** ]

(SERENA) XERNEAS.

(MAX) ASH, EMMY, LOOK!

( _ **SUDDENLY PIKACHU AND CASSIE, BEGAN TO GLOW GREEN, AND RESTORED THEM, REVIVING EVERYONE**_ )

(PIKACHU) PIKA PI.

(CASSIE) HUH?... WHAT THE?

(EMMY) [ **SURPRISED** ] CASSIE?! [ **STARTS CRYING AGAIN AT CASSIE** ] OH CASSIE! YOU'RE BACK!

(CASSIE) [ **STARTS CRYING RIGHT BACK EMMY** ] OH EMMY!

( _ **EMMY AND CASSIE ARE HUG AND CRY EACH OTHER TOGETHER**_ )

(CASSIE) HEY EMMY. LOOK, PIKACHU'S ALIVE!

(EMMY) [ **HAPPILY TO SEE PIKACHU IS ALIVE** ] I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

(ASH) PIKACHU!

( _ **AS EVERYONE REJOICES, 3 CAEBINK AND ORD WERE REVIVED**_ )

(ORD) MAX!

(MAX) ORD? IT IS! ORD! [ **HE RAN TO ORD AND GIVE A HUG EACH OTHER** ]

(MAX) I THOUGHT YOU GONER FOREVER!

(ORD) I THOUGHT THAT TOO!

(MERRICK) PRINCESS!

(DIANCIE) MERRICK... ALL OF YOU!

(DACE) XERNEAS... SHARED ITS LIFE ENERGY.

(EMMY) XERNEAS SAVED US ALL!

(CASSIE) LOOK, SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO XERNEAS!

( _ **XERNEAS TRANSFORMS INTO A TREE**_ )

(CLEMONT) IT'S BECOMING A TREE...

(MAX) WHAT FOR?

(ORD) XERNEAS IS A TREE.

(EMMY) TO PROTECT THE BALANCE OF NATURE.

(CASSIE) WHAT DOES IT DO WHILE PROTECTING THE BALANCE OF NATURE?

(EMMY) MAYBE THEY CALLED THE SLUMBER.

(CASSIE) WHAT?

(DACE) XERNEAS HAS CHOSEN TO SLUMBER HERE IN THIS LAND TO PROTECT THE BALANCE OF NATURE.

(BONNIE) BUT DOES THAT MEAN?

(SERENA) OH NO!

(?) HEY GUYS!

(?) WE BAAACK!

( _ **ASH, EMMY AND THEY FRIENDS LOOK UP TO THE SLY**_ )

(MAX) ITS ZAK!

(BONNIE) AND WHEEZIE TOO!

(DEDENNE) DEDE DEDENNE!

(SERENA) THANK GOODNESS!

(ZAK) WELL YOU GUYS ARE SAVED.

(WHEEZIE) SO, WHAT HAPPEN? DID WE MISS EVERYTHING?

(EMMY) WE'LL NEVER SEE XERNEAS AGAIN.

(ZAK) OH DANG. WELL THAT WAS SO WEIRD TO SAY.

(CASSIE) CHEER UP ZAK, WE CAN SEE XERNEAS AGAIN SOMETIME.

(WHEEZIE) THAT'S GREAT!

(MAX) WE CAN SEE XERNEAS NEXT TIME.

( _ **DIANCIE CAN FEELING THE FAIRY AURA AS THE TREE SPEAKS**_ )

(XERNEAS IN A TREE FORM) THERE IS NOTHING TO FEEL SAD ABOUT.

(DIANCIE) XERNEAS IS SPEAKING.

(ASH) WHAY'S SAYING?!

(EMMY) SPOKEN, OF COURSE! THE TREE OF XERNEAS SPEAKS!

(XERNEAS IN A TREE FORM) YOU SEE, THIS IS NOT DEATH.

(DIANCIE AND XERNEAS IN A TREE FORM) THIS IS THE PROMISE OF PROMISE OF LIFE AND THE BEGINNING OF HOPE.

(SERENA) THE PROMISE...

(CLEMONT) OF LIFE.

(MAX) AND THE BEGINNING OF HOPE.

(ORD) YES, THE PROMISE OF LIFE, AND THE BEGINNING OF HOPE!

( _ **THEY RESTORED THE TREES APPEARS AT THE ALLEARTH FOREST**_ )

(CASSIE) A NEW BEGINNING HAS COME TRUE AT LAST.

(ASH) I SEE, I GET IT, THANKS, XERNEAS!

(EMMY) THANK FOR EVERTHING!

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA!

(MAX) EVERYTHING IS RESTORING.

(ZAK) BACK TO NORMAL!

(WHEEZIE) [ **CHUCKLED** ] YES, XERNEAS BROUGHT US GOOD LUCK.

(ORD) [ **HE AND MAX HUG EACH OTHER** ] WELL, WHATEVER HAPPENS NOW. I ABSOLUTELY KNOW IT WILL BE THE PROMISE OF LIFE AND THE BEGINNING OF HOPE.

(EMMY) WHAT DO YOU SAY WE GO BACK TO THE DIAMOND DOMAIN?

(ASH) YEAH, LET'S GO.

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(MAX) LET'S GO BACK TO THE DOMAIN!

(CASSIE) THANKS XERNEAS, FOR SAVING US.

( _ **THEY RESTORED THE TREES, GRENINJA, TWO NINJASK, DELPHOX, YANMEGA, CHESNAUGHT, HONEDGE AND DOUBLADE TO LIFE**_ )

(EMMY) WELL, WELL, WELL, I GUESS XERNEAS HAS GAIN USING HEALING POWERS OF GEOMANCY.

(CASSIE) WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT HEALING POWERS?

(EMMY) SHE USING GEOMANCY.

(CASSIE) GEOMANCY?

 **Double-D:** (EMMY) YOU'LL SEE, AMY TOLD ME ABOUT IT. XERNEAS USED GEOMANCY REVIVING EVERYONE AND US TOO, THEY BEEN TURNED INTO STONE BY YVELTAL AND BECOMES A TREE, AND I LEARNED IT'S XERNEAS' VOICE, THAT [ **SHE'S PINKY UP AT CASSIE** ] THAT THAY WILL HAVE THE PROMISE OF LIFE & THE BEGINNING OF HOPE.

(CASSIE) DEFINITELY! [ **SHE'S PINKY UP AT EMMY'S PINKY AND PINKY** **FINGERS TOGETHER EACH OTHER** ] YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

( _ **RESTORE MARILYN FLAME AND NINJA RIOT TO RIOT TO LIFE, AS MARILYN KISSES, RIOT ON HIS CHEEK**_ )

( _ **RESTORE MILLIS STEEL, ARGUS STEEL AND**_ _ **AEGISLASH AND FLIES**_ )

( _ **MILLIS STEEL AND ARGUS STEEL HOPS ON AEGISLASH AND FLIES**_ )

( _ **RESTORE TEAM ROCKET TO LIFE**_ )

(MEOWTH) SURE IS PRETTY...

(JAMES) FEELS GOOD TO STRETCH!

(JESSIE) IT'S A NEW LEASE ON LIFE.

(TEAM ROCKET) WE'RE FEELING GOOD AGAIN. WE GIVE IT A TEN!

( _ **THE SUN RISES THE CLOUDS REMOVED**_ )

* * *

[NEXT TIME... THE FINAL]


	18. Friends To The End, Dianice!

**Chapter 18: FRIENDS TO THE END, DINICE**

* * *

( _ **LATER, MEGA DIANCIE CREATES A NEW HEART DIAMOND, AND PUTS IN THE DOMAIN, MUSH TO OUR HEROES'JOY, THE DOMAIN BEGAN TO GLOW AND RESTORING THE DOMAIN, AS DIANCIE TURNS BACK TO NORMAL FORM**_ )

(MERRICK) PRINCESS!

(DACE) IT'S WONDERFUL!

(ORD) OH!

(CASSIE) AMAZING!

(ZAK) BEAUTIFUL!

(WHEEZIE) PRETTY AMAZING! _I LOOVVE IT!_

( _ **AS THE WHOLE DOMAIN AND CRYSTAL QUARTZ BEGAN TO GLOW AND RESTORED, SEVERAL CARBINK JUMPS INTO JOY**_ )

(EMMY) I LOVE MEGA EVOLUTIONS!

(MAX) MEGA EVOLUTIONS ARE VERY AMAZING!

(DIANCIE) ASH, PIKACHU, SERENA, BONNIE, CLEMONT, EMMY, MAX, ORD, CASSIE, ZAK, AND WHEEZIE I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.

(ASH) I'M HAPPY I MET YOU DIANCIE!

(CASSIE) YES! WE DID WELL!

(EMMY) EVERYONE ARE HAPPY THEY DID. AND I'M HAPPY I MET YOU TOO.

(MAX) THANKS FOR THEM WE SAVED THE DOMAIN!

(ZAK) SO DID I, WE CAN THINGS UP!

(WHEEZIE) AND WERE JUST GETTING AMAZING!

(ORD) EVEN WITH THINGS HAPPIER!

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA!

(SERENA) ME, TOO.

(CLEMONT) ME, TOO.

(BONNIE) ME, TOO!

(EMMY) WE MADE A PRETTY GOOD TEAMWORK HELPING YOU OUT.

(DIANCIE) WE WILL ALL BE FRIENDS FOREVER.

(EMMY) DEFINITELY

(ASH) YEAH!

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(CASSIE) FRIENDSHIP IS A DIAMOND BEST FRIEND.

(SERENA) WE ALWAYS BE THEIR, FRIENDSHIP IS FOREVER LOVE.

( _ **SUDDENLY DEDENNE POPS OUT THE BAG AND FOUND A DIAMOND**_ )

( _ **SHUFF HURL AND SPITS OUT THE DIAMOND WHICH DOESN'T DISAPPEAR**_ )

(BONNIE) WHAT'S THAT? [DEDENNE GIVES BONNIE A DIAMOND] MY DIAMOND, IT DIDN'T DISAPPEAR!

(MAX) NO WAY!

(ZAK) I DON'T BELIEVE MY EYES!

(WHEEZIE) THE DIAMOND IS NOT GONE!

(ORD) WOW.

(EMMY) YES, THE DIAMOND THAT DID NOT DISAPPEAR, THAT'S GREAT!

(SERENA) BEAUTIFUL! THAT MEANS, THAT'S THE FIRST DIAMOND THAT YOU EVER MADE!

(DIANCIE) YES.

(CASSIE) YOU DID A GOOD JOB.

(ASH) THEN THAT'S THE SYMBOL OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(DIANICE) YES!

(BONNIE) PRINCESS? I THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE THIS.

( _ **BONNIES GIVES A DIAMOND TO DIANCIE**_ )

(DIANCIE) I WILL CHERISH IT.

(EMMY) CHERISH IS AMAZING!

( _ **OUR HEROES IS PLEASED, AS DIANCIE RAISED A DIAMOND, WE ZOOM IN TO REVEAL A SYMBLO OF MEGA EVOLUTION, AND FRIENDSHIP, AS THE SCREEN TURN WHITE, THE SCREEN FADES INTO LEAVES, OPEN MY EYES CAN BE BE PLAYED**_ )

* * *

[END] [SEE YOU THE NEXT MOVIE] **REVIEWS, FAVORITE, FOLLOW (PM)  
**


End file.
